


A Mile Long

by Andy_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (don't worry, Alpha!Prussia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Billionaire!Prussia, Billionaires, Bondage, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Depression, Dubious Consent, Human Names Used, Legal Prostitution, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Millionaires - Freeform, Omega!Austria, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor!Austria, Prostitute!Austria, Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Younger!Austria, it won't last too terribly long.)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Braginsky/pseuds/Andy_Braginsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roderich is left poor and in debt from college and after the debt of his parents. Desperate, he takes up the job of an exotic dancer at a high-end club. Many millionaires and billionaires frequent this club, and some even "own" a dancer through a contract that hires out the dancer exclusively to the "master". Of course, Roderich never thought he would be "bought", until a certain albino takes an interest in pretty violet eyes.</p><p>Permanent Hiatus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rain is Lightening.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing
> 
> Sorry it's so short and if I make you cry (I have been called "Spawn of Satan" because of the first chapter) It will get better.
> 
> I hope.
> 
> Enjoy~

Roderich stayed in the hospital, numb. Two hours ago, he had been called by emergency services that his parents had been in a car accident. His father had died on impact, and his mother not even half an hour after. He stared down at his hands blankly. The vinyl chair squeaked as he finally got up and walked out of the building.

In a blurred haze, Roderich made his way through the downtown, meandering onto a bus. The bus was empty, and quiet. Dark too, as the driver had turned the lights off inside. It was made darker by the inky clouds overhead in the late hours of the evening, no moon or even a single star to be seen in the entire stretch of sky. Barely paying attention to where he was going, the nineteen year old somehow made it to his apartment without getting lost. ‘That’s a first’, Roderich distantly mused.

The apartment was silent when he returned. Roderich stumbled down the hallway in a haze, his eyes unseeing and his mind unthinking. Undressing in the bathroom, the omega was suddenly very glad his roommate wasn’t there, gone for spring break. A loud wail crept out, and all of a sudden Roderich was bawling. He had kept himself together when he received the call. He had kept himself together on the ride to the hospital. He had kept himself together as he learned the news. Roderich had kept himself together as his mutti passed away, and later, on the way home. The strings that had tied the pieces of his heart had reached their limit, finally snapping.

Fumbling for the shower knob, he got in and the hot water immediately pounded into his back. After a few seconds, or minutes, or maybe even hours, Roderich’s legs gave out from under him. Falling onto his hands and knees, the young man hacked and choked on water and his tears, and he could feel the snot dribble down from his nose. His knees and hands smarted from hitting the white porcelain, a dull ache settling in his bones. The omega gingerly positioned himself onto his side, rubbing his aching appendages. Curling up under the hot spray, Roderich lay his head on the floor, and thought of his mother and father.

How, when he was a kid, they would tuck him in, his vatti telling him a story and his mutti just stroking his hair as he fell asleep. He imagined the hot water was his mother’s hands. The calming noise of the spray were their hushed voices as they spoke. His eyelids grew heavier and heavier, the warmth of the water and the hot steam calming him. Slowly he drifted off as the water continued to run. He dreamed no dreams.

 

982384028434802348

 

Waking up an hour later hadn’t been pleasant. After the water had turned icy cold from running too long, Roderich had sat up with a gasp, scrambling to get out and away from that _awful, numbing, biting cold_. He pulled himself weakly out of the tub, falling onto the tile floor in a wet heap. Taking a breath, it finally caught up with him why he had fallen asleep in such an odd place. Suddenly that breath caught in his throat, as surely as a butterfly in a net. And then he was drowning. He clawed at his throat and heart, trying get the _pain_ and the _emptiness_ **_out._** Tears sprang to his eyes and he hacked and sobbed and bled as his scratches pierced through his skin. Gasping at the pain, he clutched at himself, trying to keep himself in one piece.

 

909834723740324890

 

It wasn’t working.

 

978497498374049349

 

The funeral was held on a pale . . . Wednesday? Friday? Roderich wasn’t sure. It had happened, and that was all he knew. Relatives said their condolences and “You poor boy” and “Poor thing, all alone in the world”. Some of his great aunts and other omega relatives tried to comfort him, pulling him into their arms, but he pulled away just as quick as they grabbed him. It wasn’t long before they stopped trying altogether, merely content to watch.

Later at the cemetery, as the carriers had put their . . . t-their . . . the . . . in the ground, Roderich had had to run for the bushes, trying not to puke. He had dry-heaved a couple of times, a little bile coming up, as there was nothing in his stomach. Any food he had eaten for the past few days had seemed to make a reappearance within an hour of eating of eating it. Sleep had become scarce since that first night and even if he did manage to, Roderich woke up screaming and crying more times than not. The music sheets and violin in his room remained untouched, and dust was slowly beginning to accumulate on the black violin case and books. Roderich didn’t notice.

He had called his work, a little café down the street known as “Lost Notes” and explained his situation to the owner. She was a nice person that he got along with and understood the situation. She told him to take as much time as needed, and contact her if he needed more time, or anything else he needed help with. Roderich said thank you, but politely declined.

The young musician was unsure of how much time had passed since the funeral. It could have been a week, or it could have been five. During this time, the omega found out from lawyers that the house and most of the belongings had been sold to pay for some unwise investments and debts his parents had gotten into, leaving Roderich with little to no money, as well as a small handful of debt. Roderich decided it didn’t matter either way. Time had still passed, and passed **without** them. The fact that such a thing could still be . . . was bizarre. How does one function without something he has never been without his entire life? Mildly he wondered if this what it felt like for an amputee. Expecting the limb to be there, only to be surprised time and time again when he realizes it isn’t, and he’ll never have his arm or leg back ever again.

Currently, the omega was sitting on his bed, knees to his chest and arms wrapped around them tightly. Looking out, the sun cast a golden glow on the world. _How can time go on? In this moment of stillness, how can movement still continue to be? How can I still exist, yet they do not? How?_ Roderich continued to stare out at that golden world from his window, musing about its contrast to the grey and black of the room. It was as if any and all color around him had ceased to be, his sadness tangible and effecting the very world around him, changing it to match his mood. His room was rank with the scent of depression, so Roderich had opened the window a crack to air out his room.

His room overlooked a small and relatively unbusy side street that ended at the corner of a park that had long been abandoned by any grounds keeper. From Roderich’s window, he could see a large, twisted oak tree at the very beginning of the park’s path. The trunk stood out against the green of the rest of the forest, big, black, and more twisted and crooked than any man’s misery. Though contrary to the haggard old bark of the tree, the leaves stood out full, proud, and lush, as if embodying the full youth and energy of summer. As he watched, the stillness was . . . _interrupted._

A great gust of wind came from the north, and the _**crashing**_ of the leaves and the _**creaking**_ of ancient tree boughs gave life to the world, creating a sea of green and gold and every shade in between. Roderich’s eyes widened as the wind swept harsher and fiercer, causing the window glass to vibrate and the old building to creak on its foundations. His attention was riveted back outside as a large flock of blackbirds **erupted** from the trees, circling and wheeling in the turbulent wind, their punctuous cries ringing through the air. Roderich jumped and gave a small shriek as one bird, however, hit the glass before falling to the ground, two stories below.

Roderich blinked once. Then twice. In a single moment he became a blur of movement and flew down the stairs until he was at ground level. Going out the main doors, the musician circled around back and began looking around for the bird, hoping that it wasn’t injured and in pain. As Roderich searched, he heard a muffled squawking noise from within the bushes. He kneeled as he slowly parted the branches, Roderich was surprised to see the blackbird was a bright, startling white. Albino. It’s beady red eye stared up at him, indignant. It gave a shrill squawk, as if complaining about being stuck in the bush. Gently he lifted the bird from the bush, keeping a hand over its wings. Carefully he ran a hand over it, feeling for broken bones. Finding nothing broken, he set it on the ground. Roderich met the bird’s gaze, slightly surprised it hadn’t taken off right away.

So why it hadn’t flown away yet was a mystery. All it was doing was just . . . staring at him.

“Um . . .”, Roderich began tentatively,”. . . Good bird?” Slowly he reached out, and gave it a light stroke from head to tail. It gave an affirmative chirp, before giving a small flap of its wings and flying to land on his head. It stayed there for a few seconds, before flying off. Roderich sat there stunned, before quickly patting his hair. Huh. It hadn’t pooped on him. It did leave behind a feather, however. One, single, stark white feather.

 

0983092723792839283

 

The next morning, Roderich got up and took a hot shower. After that, he prepared himself some breakfast making some scrambled eggs and toast. He felt rested and at ease, and . . . better. Not good by any means, but not bad. Not as bad as before.


	2. The Rain's Stopped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roderich finally returns to work at "Lost Notes". It's there that he sees two interesting people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nuthin'.

For the next few weeks, this continued, this ‘better’. There were still nightmares, and he still had light meals, but otherwise, it wasn’t quite so . . . bad. Roderich had contacted the college he attended and was able to explain the situation. The dean of the university said they understood and Roderich would be able to make up his work and exams he had missed. Fortunately the omega had only missed two weeks, since the . . .  unfortunate event had occurred just as the two-week spring break had started. 

 

Besides that, the only bad thing was . . . there was now no food. Roderich was pretty sure crackers and peanut butter could only last him so long. So that left him where he was. Glaring at his phone. The little device seemed to mock him. ‘You can’t do it. You can’t make a tiny, innocent phone call to say you’re ready to work again. Pathetic.’ With that thought, Roderich snatched up his phone and hit dial before he could change his mind. It rang two times before the line was picked up.

“Hello, Maria Habsburg speaking. What can I help you with?” The calm voice of his omega employer helped settle Roderich’s nerves.

“Hello Maria. It’s me, Roderich. I was, uh, calling to let you know I can come back to work.” The omega stuttered as he talked. There was a pause on the other side of the line, then a slight clatter of dishes.

“Sorry about that, I had to put down some plates. Well, I’m glad to hear you’re doing better. And you called at pretty good time, the lunch rush  _ just _ ended. Anyvays, if it’s not too much, could you actually come in tomorrow? I’ll get you your schedule and you can start again with waitressing.” Roderich sighed.

“Ja, that sounds gut. See you tomorrow, Maria. Gute nacht, Miss Maria.” Rubbing his neck, the omega shivered as wind gusted in through the open window. He pulled it shut as his employer bid him goodnight.

“Gute nacht, Roderich. See you at seven tomorrow, it will be good to see you working again.” With that final statement, the his employer hung up. 

 

The omega gave a sigh of relief.  _ I am quite glad I got that over with, _ the musician couldn’t help but think. Puttering around his room, Roderich gave the place a once-over. Dust covered most of the furniture and small dust bunnies hid in the corners. Wrappers and tissues were piled in the trashcan, overflowing onto the floor like a flood gate broke loose. Dishes in the sink resembled a mountain, and the stench of depression was still heavy in the air. In a word, it was  _ filthy _ . Roderich’s omegan instincts came to the forefront, clamoring at screaming at the disorderly mess.

 

Surveying the ‘filth’, the omega gave it a determined glare as he rolled up his sleeves. Going to the cleaning closet, Roderich pulled on a bandana to cover his mouth and hair and some plastic gloves, letting the gloves settle on his his hands with a satisfying ‘ _ snap _ ’. Giving the mess a malicious grin, the musician attacked. For the next few hours the college student cleaned and cleaned and  _ cleaned _ . When Roderich finally looked at the clock, it was much later than the omega thought. 

 

“Eight? Already? I hadn’t even noticed. I thought my stomach would have-” Right on cue, Roderich’s stomach gave an enormous rumble, demanding food. Despite no one being around, the omega gave a small blush at the sound. 

 

“Ja . . . that.” Going to the small kitchen, the omega got out some peanut butter and crackers, as well as a glass of water. While rummaging around, Roderich was even able to come across some bread. 

 

“Danke gott I’m working tomorrow. I don’t think I could possibly stand another meal of peanut butter and crackers.” he muttered to himself. Absently gazing out the window, the omega gave a slight smile as he saw  Nervtötend, the albino blackbird he had saved a week ago. It had taken to perching outside his window, and occasionally came in and sat on a chair by the window whenever Roderich left the glass open (which was more often than not).

 

“Hallo Nervtötend. And how are you today?” The small bird gave a happy chirp. Roderich chuckled happily, before placing a few small cracker crumbs before in front of the albino blackbird. He ran a finger down the bird’s back, stroking the soft downy feathers. Pulling away, Roderich grinned as the little bird seem to huff indignantly.

 

“Oh really? That’s interesting. And how’s that going?” The bird gave a squawk. “I’m sorry to hear that.” A slight whistle. “Well, it was good to see you. I’m working tomorrow, so don’t be surprised if I’m not here.” Nervtötend bobbed his head, as if he understood. A rustle of feathers, and the little blackbird flew out the window. Roderich looked on, smiling. 

 

“Goodbye.” Glancing at the clock, Roderich sighed internally. ‘ _ Time to go to bed.’ _ Getting into pajamas, the omega turned on his alarm before snuggling into the fresh covers that he had changed earlier. Slowly his eyes slid close, and he was finally asleep.

 

74937497494739847347

 

**BEEP-BEEP-BE-.** The alarm cut out as Roderich pressed a slim finger to the button before it shut off. Half-asleep, the poor omega took a shower before throwing on a white button up and black slacks. Eating a small breakfast of toast and some horrible instant coffee, the omega quickly swallowed his suppressant pills with a gulp of water. Deciding against putting on his usual indigo coat, Roderich wrapped a scarf around his neck before locking up. The walk to the café wasn’t far, and Roderich enjoyed the scenery strolling down the street. But as he went along, he passed a construction site. The musician nearly gagged at the amount of alpha scent was in the air. Keeping his face blank, he stared straight ahead. Roderich nearly tripped however, when a chorus of wolf whistles rang through the air.

“Hey baby, come back!”

“Yeah, comeback sweetheart!”

“Mmm, work it sweet thing!”

“Need help melting, ice queen?”

Roderich tried to keep the blush off his face, but he must have given something away as all the construction workers laughed. The omega continued walking, keeping his head up and staring straight ahead. Thankfully the cafe wasn't too much farther, and Roderich swept in the door with his usual grace. Entering, he grinned as saw his employer. 

 

“Hallo Marie. The morning rush start yet?”

Marie Habsburg looked up from the drink she was making up for a customer.

 

“Hallo Roderich. Ja, but the next rush should be starting any minute now. Put on an apron and join me behind the counter, would you?”

 

The omega manager handed the cup she had been mixing to the customer and put the money for the drink into the register. Roderich circled around the back of the counter and slipped on the black apron. It was not long before the usual Saturday morning rush came, and Roderich was busy taking orders and making drinks. Thankfully the rush only lasted about an hour before gradually dwindling down to a couple of customers that were sitting down at the tables in the cafe. Roderich gave a happy sigh at the sight of the tip jar, and just how full it was, and just from the two morning rushes. His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of  _ bright _ green eyes.

 

“Hola~! May I order an espresso?”

 

Roderich blinked once, gazing at the tall alpha. He was obviously of Spanish descent, and had a happy disposition. A smile grew on Roderich’s face.

 

“Hallo Antonio. How are you?” 

 

The alpha grinned at the omega.

 

“I’m good, thank you! How have you been, Roderich? I haven’t seen you working lately.”

 

Roderich’s smile slipped off his face for a moment before he was able to get it back.

 

“Ah . . . gutte. It vas just some family issues I had to take care of, und school became very hectic, so . . . “ He trailed off weakly, still trying to keep the smile on his face, and from any sadness in his scent from leaking out.

 

Antonio subtly sniffed the air, noting the depressed odor that came with it. He looked over Roderich, trying to read the omega. He was thinner than when he last saw him. Roderich was also paler, and looked like he was recovering from sickness . . . or depression. Antonio put on his signature smile, trying to put the omega at ease.

 

“I understand. I remember how crazy it could get during exams week.”

 

Roderich nodded in agreement, relieved there were no further questions as he handed the espresso to Antonio. The alpha gave him a kind, reassuring smile, leaving quickly.

 

The rest of the day passed by with little to no hitches in the schedule, closing sharply at eight pm.

 

Going home that night, Roderich’s pocket was significantly heavier with the tips earned throughout the day. The construction site was empty, everyone already having gone home for the night, so that was a relief. Once he was in his apartment, Roderich ate a light meal and studied for school, alternating between his numerous subjects before finishing up the materials for his music classes. Going to bed, the omega fell asleep easily as he cuddled into the covers, content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated~


	3. The Sun's Starting to Shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing
> 
> Also, Monaco is Monique in this story.

The next few weeks followed a similar pattern, only interrupted by classes and studying. His roommate Aubree had come back and was in her section of the apartment. All was going fairly well, at least until Roderich had to pay his next rent bill.  His eyes widened and jaw dropped as he did the math of how much money would be left for everyday expenses. Not very much. Not very much at all. Roderich bit his lip. What was he going to do? His eyes widened as he realized, ‘ _ How am I going to pay for college?’ _ Thankfully his parents had been able to pay for most of his schooling, but not all of it. That, and suppressants were not cheap, by any means. Roderich sighed and resolved to think about it later. Right now, he had to go to work.

 

Walking down the street, he was met with the now-customary wolf whistles from the construction workers. He rolled his eyes, but chuckled at their antics. Roderich swept in the door of the café and breezed in behind the counter, sliding on an apron before turning and smiling at the customers waiting to get their drinks as he traded places with Zelda, a blonde beta that had originally been manning the register, but was much better at making the drinks.

 

“Hallo Antonio,” Roderich greeted one of the cafe’s regulars, “the usual espresso?” Antonio’s bright green eyes shone as he grinned at the omega, a happy scent drifting gently through the air. The Spanish alpha nodded as he replied:

 

“Si, and a French press, por favor.”

 

“Brought someone vith you today?”

 

“Si, my friend is sitting at our table. You should meet him!”

 

Roderich blinked. “Vait, vha-”

 

“Franny! Get over here! This is the one I’ve been been wanting you to meet!”

 

The omega raised his brows, confused “Hold on, vhat are-”

 

“Honhonhon, bonjour, jolie on.” 

 

Roderich blinked again as a Frenchman stood up from his table and skipped over to them, laughing. The omega subtly sniffed the air. Beta. He still did not trust that smile on the man’s face. Or rather, leer. Without trying to make it obvious, the barista leaned back. The slightly creepy Frenchman continued on. 

 

“Oui, you were right, mon ami. ‘e  _ is  _ jolie.  _ Tres jolie. _ ” 

 

Roderich wasn’t sure he liked the look the two were giving him. 

 

“I know, right? He would be perfecto!”

 

“Oui, oui!”

 

“Excuse me,” Roderich butted in, “but vhat on  _ earth  _ are you two talking about?” The omega gave the two an annoyed glare.

 

“We, or Franny rather, would like to offer you a job.” Antonio blurted out.

 

“. . . . Vhat.” Roderich gave the weird men across the counter an unimpressed look.

 

Francis grinned. 

 

“Well, I would ‘ave to see your legs, and, ah, your  _ derriere  _ first, but from just looking at you as is, you are a  _ very _ beautiful omega.” 

 

The Austrian’s face turned bright red. “‘Ere, just let me-” the Frenchman began as he climbed over the counter, the Spaniard following close behind. Landing on the floor, both gave a wolf whistle. 

 

“Look at those legs! They go on for  _ miles _ !” Exclaimed Antonio. Francis merely made grabby-hands, and . . . was that drool coming out of his mouth? Roderich’s lip curled distastefully at the sight. Trying to maintain a  professional persona, Roderich cleared his throat to get their attention.

 

“Excuse me sirs, but you cannot be back here. It is against policy to allow customers to come behind the counter. I’m afraid I must ask you to get back on the  _ other side of the counter,  _ **_please._ ** ” Roderich spoke through clenched teeth. The beta looked at the omega with sad eyes.

 

“Oh dear, it seems we’ve frightened the petit chaton. Very well, we’ll go back to the appropriate side. Come on, Tony.” 

 

One hand braced on the counter, the Frenchman swung himself back over the counter, his friend following in a similar fashion. Once on the customer side of the counter, Francis turned around to address the omega. 

 

“Désolé, ma chère. We did not mean to frighten you. But seeing you, . . . you would be perfect.”

 

Roderich looked at the two suspiciously. “Perfect . . . perfect for vhat?”

 

“I run a ‘igh-end club in zhe inner city, and you would be an absolutely perfect asset to our little family. I’ve been wanting to ‘ire more dancers, and you are very beautiful. You would fit in very well.” Francis and Antonio looked at the omega, both being slightly surprised that he hadn’t immediately shot down the idea.

 

Internally, Roderich was conflicted. His initial reaction _had_ been to reject the proposal, but stopped as he remembered, ‘ _I have no money,’_ followed by ‘ _I’m really hungry, and would like actual food, not just peanut butter and crackers’_. As if to punctuate that last statement, the omega’s stomach gave a loud growl. Antonio shifted as he heard the sound, his alpha instincts coming forward. 

 

“Well? What do you think, ma chère?” The beta questioned. Roderich bit his lip, before answering.

 

“Am I allowed to sleep on it?” Francis grinned triumphantly.

 

“Oui, but of course. You may contact me at this number,” The beta pulled out a business card. “I hope you say yes to my proposition to work at my club, ‘La Cage de la soie et perle’. I ‘ope to see you around, Mj. Roderich.” The omega paused.

 

“Vait, how do you know my name?” Francis chuckled.

 

“It is on your badge, mon amie.” Roderich blushed fiercely.

 

“Adiós, amiga! C’mon Franny!” Antonio started to drag the club owner out, but paused and dug out his wallet, dropping a wad of bills into the tip jar. 

 

“It was good to see you Roderich. And use the cash to pay for some food, por favor. I could hear your stomach growling from here.” With that, the two strange people left, the omega bright red.

 

87492749347394794747

 

Turning the card over and over in his hands, Roderich sat on his bed, biting at his lip as he thought. Hesitantly he grabbed up his laptop and turned it on, looking up the club’s name in the search bar.

 

Right away results popped up. Clicking on the club’s official website, he scrolled through it. On the homepage, the times the club opened and closed were listed. Also posted were the times the club offered dance lessons. Pole, swing, bellydancing, even ballroom and aerial dancing were on the list of offered lessons. Clicking through, he looked up reviews and description, choking a little. 

 

**“A club that mixes burlesque, pole, and prostitution, ‘ La Cage de la soie et perle’ is an excellent club for** **_anyone_ ** **that doesn’t want to spend their night alone, especially for the wealthy. No matter the orientation, our club can practically guarantee that any of customers can find someone to spend their night with. Omega, beta, or alpha, it doesn’t matter, we have people from every orientation employed.”**

 

Roderich scrolled further down, scanning the article.

 

**“Provided a customer can pay our fees, any may request the company of one of our highly-trained courtesans for the night in one of our provided, sound-proofed rooms. For any patron that finds a particular courtesan that catches their eye, they can request through a contract and a fee that this courtesan will only attend to them. The fee is weekly, monthly, and in special cases, yearly. You will be reimbursed, should the courtesan you contracted leave the club.**

 

**To show to the other club-goers that the courtesan is taken, they will be provided a neckband to show they are ‘off-limits’, at least when working. If a patron decides to make a deal with one of our dancers outside of the dancer’s work hours, that will be between you and them, though our club does require that we are alerted of any such negotiations.**

 

**The most dancers any one patron can ‘rent’ out is three. This also includes a higher fee and a different contract than if it were for just one dancer. If it’s just for one night, you may hire out as many of our dancers as you desire.**

 

**Here at the club, we must ask that with any of our dancers, you pay half of the fee before you have your fun, paying the other half afterwards. If you find yourself not completely satisfied with our provided service, we are willing to negotiate a lower price.”**

 

Absorbing the information, Roderich pensively exited that page, Roderich went from that to the gallery, eyes blinking and a dark blush spreading on his cheeks. Images of scantily clad omegas, betas, and  _ alphas _ took up a good part of the page. All looked ridiculously sexy in the photos, coiling around poles and in risqué poses with even more scandalous clothing.

 

Looking at some of the alphas and betas, Roderich felt a stirring in his gut and the beginnings of slick between his cheeks. His cheeks heated up, shamelessly looking at the pictures of washboard abs and flexed biceps. Pale fingers traced down, beginning to unzip his fly before he stopped himself. Roderich made an annoyed noise at himself, making his way to the bathroom. 

He slid off his clothes, throwing them on the ground to be laundered later. Turning the water on, he hesitated for a moment. Deciding against a cold shower, Roderich slid under the warm water, his erection rising further. Languidly the omega began stroking himself, imagining the touch of lips on his neck. Strong hands grasped his hips, pulling him flush against a taller, broader, immovable body of muscle. Someone who could pin him to the wall and fuck him  _ senseless _ .

 

The omega’s stroking sped up, his other hand reaching behind himself to circle a single long finger into his hole. Roderich moaned, pushing onto the finger, quickly adding another. With everything that had happened in the past few months, Roderich had skipped over his heat altogether, the stress too much. He just hoped this wouldn’t trigger his heat into starting  _ now _ . That would be terribly inconvenient. Another moan dripped from his mouth like honey as he began thrusting onto three fingers, leaning heavily against the side of the shower. Wet hair hung down as Roderich swept his head back, gasping as he hit his prostate.

 

Tentatively he hit that spot again with a curl of his long fingers. 

 

_ “ _ _ Mmmm-gghhhhhh . . . “ _ Roderich thrust into himself faster as stars exploded before his eyes, all but falling to his knees as he came.For several long moments the omega stayed under the spray, collecting his breath. He winced at the  _ splurt _ that came as he pulled his fingers out.  _ God, it had been awhile since he had last done that. _ Sighing blissfully at the after-sex high, Roderich finished washing up, shaving and lathering his body, careful to erase any evidence of what had just happened.

 

The omega slipped into some loose pajamas once he dried off, sliding into bed. His eyes sunk shut as a cool breeze filtered through the room, cooling off his warm body. Slowly the omega drifted off, deeply considering the job, and the potential pay. Roderich slept dreamlessly that night.

 

798734283083942347

 

After a hectic morning because the omega hadn’t woken up to his alarm, and therefore ended up waking up late and having to run to get to his classes, Roderich slumped at a chair by an outside cafe located next to the university. Ordering an orange juice and croissant sandwich, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Roderich chewed on his cheek as he looked at the number Francis had given him. Typing in the number, he stopped before hitting the call button. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before pressing the ‘call’ button. It rang four times before it was finally picked up. 

 

“Allo, zhis is Monique at ‘La Cage de la soie et perle’. How may I help you?” A cool feminine voice said through the phone. Roderich swallowed and licked his lips before responding. 

 

“Hallo, I’m Roderich, and Francis told me to-” The woman on the other end of the line cut in.

 

“Yes, Monsieur Bonnefoy told me a ‘Roderich’ would be calling. Please come to building number 714 on Rosebloom street sometime between Friday the fifteenth and Sunday the seventeenth. Auditions are being held from two pm to five-thirty pm on those three days. “

 

Roderich blinked at the brusque tone. “Ah- Is there anything I need to bring?”

 

“The only thing I would recommend bringing are some clothes that allow you to move freely and to be prepared to dance for Monsieur Bonnefoy.” Roderich nodded in understanding.

 

“Danke. Though . . . do I already have to know how to . . . dance e-erotically?” The omega stuttered nervously.

 

“Non. If Monsieur Bonnefoy sees something special in you, a certain ‘je ne sais quoi’, he may ‘ire you and teach you how to dance professionally later. After you’ve signed a contract, of course.” Roderich’s ears perked at this.

 

“A contract?” He asked, confused.

 

“Oui. A contract saying you will work for Monsieur Bonnefoy for a certain period of time, until you have paid off his dancing lessons. Until such a time, the pay check and percentage of tips you will be receiving will be reduced until paid off.” He answered distantly. 

 

“Oh. Um, okay.” Roderich was a bit concerned by this, but right now, the pros outweighed the cons.

 

“Is there anything else?” The omega mulled it over. 

 

“No . . . I think I have everything. Danke.”

 

“Indeed. Good evening, and we look forward to seeing you.” With that, Monique hung up on Roderich, leaving the omega anxious, but nevertheless excited at the prospect of money. With nothing left to do since classes were over for the day, Roderich slipped his phone back into in his pocket and pulled out his laptop. Straightaway he pulled up Youtube and put in the search bar: ‘How to pole dance’. Scrolling down the list, he found a video called ‘Exercises for pole dance-beginner level’. Clicking on it, he watched the video for several minutes. He paused it, slumping. This was going to be a lot of hard work, wasn’t it? 

 

With a sigh, Roderich got up and slid into some yoga pants he had received a few Christmases ago from an aunt and a thin loose t-shirt he began practicing. As the omega went through the stretches, Roderich silently despaired. He had never been one to exercise, and the most he ever got was from walking and playing various instruments of different sizes and weights. After thirty minutes of exercising, the omega was huffing and had built up a light sweat.  _ ‘Ten more minutes. Ten more, and then I’m DONE.’ _  Pushing himself, he made it through fifteen pushups before he flipped over and did twenty sit ups. Looking up, there was still a couple minutes left on the clock. Roderich heaved a sigh and gave up. There was still a week until the audition for him to prepare.

 

The following days, Roderich went to classes, and did his routine of exercises, feeling sore for the first few days, but after that, Roderich began building up muscle. Exercising regularly while working and finishing papers that had been assigned over the summer left Roderich with little time to be bored-or remember. Of course he didn’t forget what had happened, but now it wasn’t as prevalent as before, not as consuming. He could now think about the incident without feeling like he was drowning. He sighed, shaking his head to clear the unpleasant of thoughts. He still had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are how I survive. Feed me?


	4. The Sun's High Above Us, and Beating Down on Our Backs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> "Mzr." (Pronounced "Mizr")= Refers to a female alpha.  
> "Mj." (Pronounced "Midj")= Refers to an unmarried male omega.  
> "Mjr." (Pronounced "Midjeer")= Refers to married male omega.

Roderich was a bundle of nerves. Sitting on a plush white bar stool, he waited his turn to go perform before Francis. It was finally the day of the auditions, and he couldn’t help the slight bouncing of his knee as he sat there anxiously. When he had entered at three o’clock on the hot Saturday afternoon after a morning shift, he had changed in the omega bathroom into stretchy capris and a light t-shirt.

 

Arriving at the club, he wasn’t the only one there. There were several other omegas and betas waiting to perform, about six in total, not including Roderich. The group had been herded to the right side of the club. Five minutes of waiting, and an alpha female with brown hair up in a pony tail came out.

 

“Next!” she called out. The blonde omega twins sitting next to Roderich got up and went through the door. The one cheered.

 

“Yeah Mattie! Let’s do THIS!!” The other wasn’t quite as loud.

 

“C’mon Al, let's just go.” ‘Al’ laughed loudly, and they entered the room being used for try-outs. After about ten minutes they returned, Al smiling as he dragged Mattie out the door. 

 

“We totally got in, I know we did!!” 

 

\-----

 

Roderich wished he had that amount of confidence. One by one, the rest of the omegas and betas were called up, until one of the few left was Roderich himself, as he was one of the last to arrive. The same alpha from before came out. 

 

“Next.” Taking a deep breath, the omega stood up and walked through the door. Sitting at a small table was Francis and another man. He was a beta, like Francis, but was shorter and had dark brown hair swept up into a ponytail. Both betas were dressed stylishly, Francis in a white suit and the other in a red, Chinese-style shirt and pants. Francis grinned as he saw Roderich.

 

“Merci, Andy,” The female alpha nodded as she left the group to go to a speaker setup in the corner.

 

“Bonjour, jolie on. I’m am glad you could make it. If I may introduce you to my co-owner, Wang Yao. Monsieur Wang, zhis Roderich. I’m sure you ‘ave ‘eard me talk about ‘im.” Mr. Wang stood up from his seat and shook Roderich’s hand.

 

“It is nice to finally meet you, Mj. Edelstein. I look forward to your performance.” Mr. Wang clasped his hand gently, his Chinese accent smooth, but abrupt. 

 

“And you.” Mr. Wang nodded, before letting go of his hand and retaking his seat. Roderich walked on the stage as Andy played some sultry music. His eyes became hooded as he swayed to the music. He swayed and twisted to the beat, at home in the melody, each move perfectly on time to the rhythm. A few minutes later and the song ended. Roderich stood there, waiting for their verdict.

Francis gave a light clap, but Mr. Wang looked unmoved. “Merci, Roderich. We appreciate you coming ‘ere and trying out. I saw on your resume zhat you ‘aven’t ‘ad much work experience, but I noticed you put down zhat you are a musician. I was wondering if you would be able to possibly help with our DJ, Andy. While good, she needs ‘elp finding some new material.”

 

Andy shrugged from her seat, a smile on her face as she proceeded to look up things on her laptop. 

 

Roderich blinked. “I am not sure I vould be the most help . . . I am a classical musician. I am not an . . .  expert on modern music.” Francis waved him off.

 

“Oh, you will be fine. Besides, nearly all of our new hires don’t start out with dancing, but learn ‘ow to assist with the club in general. Waitressing, bar tending, prop transfer, and oui, ‘elping out with zhe musique.” The omega nodded in understanding, silently relieved that he wouldn’t be dancing-at least, not right away. Hopefully. His thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Wang.

 

“Mr. Bonnefoy, we still have a few more left to see. Mj. Edelstein, we will contact you within the week if we have decided you are worthy of the job, and will undergo further analysis of what your exact position will be at that time.” The Chinese beta nodded to Roderich sharply, dismissing him. The young man nodded to the two older betas, thanking them for their time. Leaving, Roderich had a tired smile on his face, and his muscles twinged from the intricate moves he had done for the dance. He could only hope he got the job.

 

9384797497429472934739847

 

Everyday was agony waiting for that phone call. Roderich was checking his phone on the hour, every hour, in hopes that the cellular device would go off. It didn’t help that this week was also finals week, before college let out for the summer. It was finally Friday, and Roderich shouldered his bag as he walked out of his last class of the year, finally free of the horrific tests.

 

He was almost to his apartment when a light weight landed on his head. The omega merely rolled his eyes fondly when a little white bird head peeped over his bangs and chirped. 

 

“It is lovely to see you again,  Nervtötend. I’m glad to see you are vell.” The albino blackbird whistled happily, as if returning the sentiment. Roderich couldn’t help the tiny chuckle that slipped out. 

The sun was high in the sky, and large lazy clouds floated across the sky in herds. It was hot, but thankfully not overly humid. It had finally reached the point of the year where everything is green and plants are starting to open their buds. Birds flew overhead and cars rumbled down the street sedately.

 

Roderich started humming, a melody forming in his mind. He frowned as his tone went flat, unhappy with the melody he had begun. ‘ _ Perhaps if I go a half note higher and make it a sharp . . .’ _ Restarting from an earlier point, he re-sang the line, happy with the changes he made. Roderich stalled a step as Nervtötend began chirping along with his humming. A smile spread across his face.  _ ‘Perhaps I’ll write the piece to feature a flute. That would be close to my little bird’s voice.’ _

 

The omega’s thoughts were interrupted by Beethoven’s Nocturne in D major ringing through the air. Without breaking his stride, Roderich dug into his satchel and pulled out his mobile, and looked at the number on the screen. The music major froze in his steps, Nervtötend squawking curiously. 

 

“Shh,” he hushed absently, hitting the ‘accept’ button. “Hallo, zhis is Roderich Edelstein.” A cold, familiar voice answered him.

 

“Allo, Mj. Edelstein. Zhis is Monique, calling to inform you zhat monsieurs Bonnefoy and Wang ‘ave decided zhat you vould be perfect for a job here at zheir club. If you could come in tomorrow at three pm, monsieur Bonnefoy will further interview, and fit you into zhe scheduling. Do you ‘ave any questions?” Roderich mulled over the information.

 

“Nein, danke. You made everything very clear and straightforward. I look forward to meeting vith Mr. Bonnefoy. I hope you have a good day, ah, . . .  Miss? Monique.” The omega questioned, having never met the woman on the other end of the line. Monique cleared her throat.

 

“It is Mzr. Monique Bonnefoy.” An alpha. Somehow, Roderich wasn’t surprised. But the last word caught his attention.

 

“Bonnefoy?”

 

“Oui, Bonnefoy. I am Monsieur Bonnefoy’s cousin. If that will be all?”

 

Roderich replied, “Ah, I see. Und ja, zhat vill be all. Danke for contacting me.”

 

“You’re welcome. ‘Ave a good day.” She hung up. Roderich sighed. He always felt slightly drained after talking with Monique, and her brusque way of speaking. The little bird chirped on his head.

 

“ . . . Nervtötend. I just . . . _I got the job._ I did it!” As if sensing his happiness, the little bird trilled happily. Its wings beat the air and the small blackbird took to the air, circling around the omega’s head. Roderich giggled as the albino bird flew off. He got the job! Roderich couldn’t believe it. Now he would be able to pay off the bills, food, clothes, school, and maybe . . . his parent’s debt. Things were looking up.

 

874975937948

 

Were things looking up? Roderich had to ask himself this as he sat across from Francis, answering questions. Questions such as: “Are you a virgin? If not, the last time you had sex, and how much experience do you have?” 

 

After replying that, yes, he was a virgin, this was followed by a series of:

“Oh really?”s, and “I would ‘ave thought you ‘ad.”s. Francis made sure to tell the omega if he did wish to apply as a courtesan, he would have to get a registration form, as well as schedule a doctor’s appointment.  He kept that in mind. Especially after Mr. Bonnefoy told him that it is possible to earn up to thousands of dollars-  _ in one night alone _ .

 

The next questions were about hours he would be able to work and when. Francis nodded when the omega told him most days would be free as it was the summer, but that Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays he would be able to work longer hours as he spent the rest of the week working at the coffee shop. While discussing schedules, the Francis informed Roderich he held lessons for his dancers every Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. Thankfully for him, Roderich was mostly being put on waitressing, with a little back up dancing to help rake in some extra money. For now, at least.


	5. The Sky to the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tour of the club, and a few of the workers there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Also, Benedita is Brazil, and Esperanza is Mexico.
> 
> Enjoy~

He was going to die. There was absolutely no way around it. Roderich was going to die to the sound of Francis barking out: “Une-deux-trois, une-deux-trois, une-deux-trois!” He moved his feet to the specified pattern. It was Sunday, the day after Roderich got the job. Which he was slightly starting to regret.  _ ‘Think of the money. Just think of the money.’ _ The omega chanted to himself, trying to regulate his breathing. The group of dancers had been going at it for the past two hours straight, and quickly approaching the third.

 

Upon arriving at the club, all of the new hires had been treated to a tour of  La Cage de la soie et perle. Walking around the main level, the dance floor and stage dominated most of the club, the stage on the far back wall, long and surrounded by light. Tables dotted the area surrounding the dance floor, more on the left side than the right. An obvious difference between the two halves, besides the tables, was the color themes. On the right side, reds and blacks prevailed, while the left side was whites and light blues. 

 

The left side, or the ‘Pearl’ half, was centered around the kitchen and bar on the far wall. Over the bar was a long glass tube that separated into two tanks on either side. One tank was in the front of the club, the other back by the stage. Roderich hoped he wouldn’t have to do a show like that. He’s never been comfortable swimming, and since some of the shows are mermaid ones, the thought of looking like a fish . . . no. A tiny shiver raced down his spine at the mere thought of those slimey creatures with their flat, round, dead eyes. Though even Roderich had to admit, seeing some of the dancers practice in the tails . . . it was like watching a  _ real  _ mermaid. Another thing for potential guests to see within the sea of white tables, a small ovular stage was set up with two poles for performers to dance on to entertain the patrons. While beautiful, there was something about the pearl half that suggested that it was for the average, not the rich businessmen that the club boasted.

 

Making it over to the silk side, Roderich’s perception of the building changed. Everything sang of wealth and class with the thin swathes of long fabric that hung from the ceiling, concealing booths and tables, providing for an intimate atmosphere. It was darker, the lights having a harder time of piercing the curtains and also the feel that, even though no one was around, that more dangerous, more  _ cutthroat  _ things occurred here. Several cages dotted this area for the dancers, as well as the aerial silks from the ceiling. The biggest difference was on this side of the club, there are four rooms for private  _ parties _ . A removable pole in each room, the plush couches set front and center to provide the best possible viewing for the patron.

 

From there, Francis led them upstairs to where . . .  _ private _ business was held. The front half they went through had sixteen rooms, all labeled after either a bird or something related to the sea. The back half, away from the main stairs, was like a small block of apartments. While mostly used for changing rooms, they also doubled as a room to sleep in if a dancer was too tired to make it home, or in special cases,  _ was _ their home. There was even a room for the bouncers, costume designers, and special effects people. This small world surrounded the kitchen and living room in the middle, two small wash rooms helping to complete the homey mood of the place. 

 

Regretfully they had to move downstairs, all the way to the basement. Roderich’s jaw had dropped at the sight of it. Half of it had a large swimming pool, a Jacuzzi, and small curtained changing rooms on the side by the free standing shower heads. The other half of the basement had two thirds of the floor empty, though Roderich did spy some floor padding and silks for aerial dancing, as well as several other props. The last third is where he supposed they would be practicing. Eyeing the long silver poles with a critical eye, Roderich had joined the others as Francis began to put them through their paces.

Roderich quietly skirted the edge of the floor to his bag. Grabbing out a water bottle, he drank the cold liquid in slow sips. He dawdled for a few minutes, catching a breather before returning to his spot on the dancefloor. From his location, he was next to the other new hires.

 

There were four omegas that had been hired besides Roderich, all around his age.  

 

Alfred and Matthew Jones-Williams, a blonde pair of brothers from the northern U. S. When they had introduced themselves, Roderich had found it curious that they hadn’t said their ages, or even which one was the older brother. Nor could anyone tell them apart except that one had a longer cowlick. Roderich thought that one might be Alfred, but he wasn’t positive.

 

Another pair of brothers, Lovino and Feliciano Vargas, twins from Italy. Also very similar in appearance (This was going to give everyone a headache, Roderich could tell), Lovino was loud and foul-mouthed, the polar opposite to his bubbly younger brother. Feliciano came off as a happy, optimistic soul, but Roderich wondered just how much of  it was possibly faked. Something about it just seemed too . . . forced, like he was wearing a mask.

 

Both Alfred and Feliciano were enthusiastically keeping up with the hard workout, but Lovino and Matthew were starting to lag along with Roderich. Finally Francis, or ‘Maman’, as he insisted they call him, decided his ‘babes’ had had enough. The French beta clapped his hands together to get their attention, calling out cheerily.

 

“Alright everyone, break time! Be back in ten minutes for zhe rest of the workout,  _ honhonhonhonhon~. _ ” Francis giggled as he flounced off to take care of a call upstairs. 

 

The ten dancers in the studio sighed as they scattered to take a breather. The older ones looked on at the newcomers, smirking at their panting. 

Three of the veteran dancers were blonde male omegas. ‘Maman’ had introduced them as: Lukas, Luca, and Feliks. Lukas was quiet, and had these uncanny blank eyes that made it impossible to tell how much he was paying attention to anything that was being said. Luca was a bit cocky, and constantly sweeping aside the platinum blonde bangs that covered his right eye. Feliks was . . . a valley omega. From Poland. Bright blonde hair, green eyes, an obsession with the color pink, and the word ‘like’. Needless to say, the Polish man gave Roderich a bit of a headache with his constant talking, though he seemed nice enough.

The three blondes left to go to one of the bathrooms to freshen up,without a backwards glance. Feliks was gossiping about someone named Toris to Lukas and Luca who were listening as the Polish omega exclaimed over how cute the Lithuanian beta was. Every once in awhile Luca would comment, and Lukas would nod with that same blank look in his eyes. Roderich wondered if it ever changed.

 

The other two dancers were alpha females, who Roderich felt would have no problem kicking anyone’s ass. Benedita and Esperanza were probably two of the most intimidating people he had ever met, with firm muscles and a height taller than his own of five seven, with Esperanza at five ten and Benedita at a full six feet.

Benedita strutted over to the new omegas as they wiped off the sweat that had accumulated on them and caught their breath. The five newbies looked up as she stopped before them. The scent of  _ alpha _ had the omegas tensing as a smirk spread on her face and she placed a hand on her hip.

 

“Hey sugars. What were your names again?” Lovino answered her.

 

“Weren’t you-a listening before when that fucking Frenchman introduced us?” Benedita laughed at the short Italian’s crude language.

 

“Nah honey, I’m talkin’ about yer stage name. Ya choose one yet? Like me, I’m Benny, and Esperanza here is Rosa.”

 

“Pfft, what didn’t you just say that in the first place! Chigi!” Lovino crossed his arms and gazed at her grumpily. She gave him an unimpressed look in return. Matthew jumped in, stuttering.

 

“W-well, I’m going to go by Maple, a-and Al is-”

 

“SKY! Though Hero would also have been totally awesome too, but Mattie said no~.” Alfred rolled his eyes at his brother. Matthew stuck his tongue out at him, ignoring the remark. Benedita chuckled, before flicking her eyes back onto the Italian twins.

“And you two?”

 

“Vee~ I’m Ita and this is my big-a brother Romano!”

 

“Shut up you idiota! I can talk for myself,  _ grazie!" _

 

“But Roma~.”

 

“NO BUTS, CHIGI!”

 

Both alphas exchanged amused looks at the squabbling siblings. Benny turned to Roderich.

 

“And you, suger? What do you call yerself?” Roderich thought about it for a second, before settling on one.

 

“Angel.” A name his mutti had often called him. Her little angel, playing the music of heaven.

 

“Nice ta meet ya Angel. ” Benedita gave him a sideways look. “You got more words than that, or you the silent type?” Esperanza  came to stand by the Brazilian woman, leaning one arm on her shoulder.

 

“Mmm, he looks real classy. Maybe he thinks he’s too good for us. I bet he could even start quoting Shakespeare at the drop of a hat.” Esperanza looked down at him. “Well? Go on, I bet you can.” Roderich gave her a deadpan look.

 

“You vant me to quote Shakespeare? Very vell.” Roderich took a couple of seconds to think about it.

 

“‘Your shoes is not so good.’ King Henry V. Satisfied?” Roderich raised a single eyebrow imperiously, daring her to say more. Everyone blinked. Then, Alfred slowly started cracking up. Matthew began giggling along with Feli, and even Lovino cracked up a little at the delivery of the line. Benedita smirked when Esperanza stared at the omega with wide eyes.

 

“Sassy little thing, aren’t ya?” Benedita appraised him with large hazel eyes. “This might be more interesting than I thought it would be.”

 

“Und vhat’s zhat?” Roderich questioned her with sharp eyes. Her answer seemed to suck the air out of the room.

 

“Breaking you fellas in.”

 

“. . . “ No one knew what to say. Except one.

 

“Good luck with that.” All turned to Alfred. Sunshine-y Alfred whom Roderich hadn’t seen without a smile on his face and a laugh on his lips was giving Benedita a challenging glare. Alfred growled a deep, low sound that seemed to make the air shiver. Matthew grabbed onto his brother’s arm, but Alfred merely shook him off, the growl still rumbling in his throat. The Brazilian woman narrowed her eyes, a hiss slipping through her teeth. 

 

Alfred growled in return, hunching. The two slowly began circling each other, hisses and growls filling the air. Benedita’s oppressive alpha scent filled the air, commanding that Alfred bow submissively. Alfred merely snorted, seemingly unaffected by the powerful alpha.

 

Roderich backed off with the others, watching. He shook a little at the aggressive posturing of the two, his omega instincts urging him to run and hide. 

 

“ **_RRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrr . . ._ ** “ Everyone startled at the rattled, rough roar, fleeing into the corners. Esperanza instinctively protected Lukas, Feliks, and Luca, while the other omegas huddled together. Matthew and the Italians kept close to Roderich, all hiding in the far corner. Roderich was distantly surprised when Matthew slid in front of the three of them, sheltering the shorter omegas from the others in the room, looking ready to protect them. Francis stood in the doorway, a cold, angry look on his face as his canines  glinted in the light.

 

“ . . .  _ What _ is going on?” Roderich shivered fearfully at the cold tone and the aggressive, commanding scent. Feliciano had already submissively slid to his knees, and it looked like Lovino might join him. Roderich’s legs quaked as he tried to keep from kneeling, Matthew’s strong presence and resolute expression to protect them helped Roderich to keep some of his composure. He wanted to whimper as he shuddered, leaning against the wall. The omega watched as Benedita backed down, his eyes widening in shock as Alfred barely flicked his gaze over at Francis, continuing to glare at Benedita. ‘ _ Just how strong IS Alfred? Or Matthew, for that matter?’ _ The blonde omega let go of his dominant posture with a role of his eyes and an easy grin, holding his hands up in surrender.

 

Francis glared at the two a second more, before making them go into an even more brutal workout than before. No one dared complain, not even at the end when they were leaving. He heard the other omegas talk amongst themselves, all saying they hoped the conflict between Alfred and Benedita wouldn’t continue, and that no other problems would surface between the dancers. Roderich left just as he could hear them gossiping about the rest of the new hires. The one thing he did hear before he left, is how they doubted any of them would become courtesans. Successful ones, at least. 

 

Roderich was glad when he were finally able to take refuge in the sanctuary of his apartment, his roommate out of sight.  He looked again at his schedule for the next week. Already he was working the next day at the club, doing some waitressing after his shift at Lost Notes. He had a busy day tomorrow. Roderich shivered. He just hoped he would be up to it.


	6. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> *I felt I should explain a few things for this omegaverse, as to clear a few things up.
> 
> It is not uncommon for omega style to be ‘feminine’, ‘feminine-neutral’, or ‘neutral’.
> 
> Roderich’s style is typically ‘feminine-neutral’. This means that his clothes may generally have a ‘male’ cut, but be a softer, ‘feminine’ color. Roderich also wears heels on occasion. He’s 5’6”, allow him some height for at least a little while with the heels.
> 
> This society is much like today’s.
> 
> Alphas dominate the highest-paying jobs, but that’s mostly because they either inherit the job through family ties, but more commonly, alphas are much more ambitious and want to be at ‘the top’.
> 
> Omegas can live alone, do not have to have a guardian, and can have a high-end job, should they go after it, though it is more difficult for them than it would be an alpha.
> 
> Omegas do nest during heats.
> 
> If stressed, an omega may skip over a heat.
> 
> Heats are every three to fours months apart, every three months being more common.

 

Dear god, Roderich was ready to throttle someone.  _ ‘Just because a coffee is cold, does  _ **_not_ ** _ mean it has less calories.’ _ He fumed at some of the idiotic orders and rude customers that had come in that day, making his way to his apartment. Ignoring the catcalls of the construction workers, Roderich slammed the door shut with a  **bang** . Tearing off his jacket, he hung it by the door and went into the kitchen, wrenching out the chocolate cake from the fridge and digging into it with a fork unceremoniously. The omega had no idea why he was so agitated as he plopped onto the couch, Nervtötend flew in through the window to land in his lap as he ate. The little thief pecked at his dessert, taking a large crumb for himself and swallowing it whole with a smug look. Roderich gave him a stink eye, holding the cake closer to himself to protect it.

 

The smug little bastard still continued to take bites from his dessert as he dug into it, beyond caring at this point he was sharing with a  _ bird. _ Roderich supposed one reason for why he was so angry was because of the little sleep he had gotten the past two night working at the club, dodging grabbing hands with a coy smile and flirting back to hide his discomfort at being in the situation. And joy of all joys, he gets to go back again tonight and do it all over again.  _ Well, it wasn’t the worst job in the world _ , the omega thought to himself. His co-workers were nice people (for the most part) and he had gotten some  _ very _ decent tips. Sighing, he shook his head as he sat up and put the cake in the fridge, his little friend squawking grumpily as his snack was taken away.

“I’m sorry Nervtötend, but I don’t think scholade is good for birds.” Fluffing up indignantly, the tiny bird left, making sure to poop on the window ledge on the way out. Sighing, Roderich cleaned it up with paper towel, throwing it into the trash once done. Looking at the time, the omega started hurrying, preparing to leave while making himself a ham sandwich for on the way there. 

Throwing on his coat, Roderich began running, ducking around people on the street as he bolted, sliding into a side entrance of the club and moving towards the back rooms behind the stage. Keeping a pleasant smile on his face, Roderich slipped into the short purple dress with a feather skirt that had been assigned to him. Taking the glasses off of his face, he put them in his bag, the fake lenses shining briefly before being hidden by the case. Roderich almost felt like he was one of those daring superheroes. Take off the glasses, rip off the shirt, and suddenly you’re someone else.

 

Making sure Monique knew he was there, Roderich went out into the main club, the bass pounding a rhythm into his head and heart while he swayed to the music. Smoothly he went to the silk side, swaying his hips and feeling . . .  _ untouchable _ . Smirking, the omega breathed in the lusty, aroused scent of the club. Sweat, smoke, and perfume swirled in the the humid air. Not the best smell in the world, but already Roderich was used to it. Going to the bar, he grabbed a tray full of drinks from Toris, the beta murmuring for him to go to table ‘A’ with the drinks.

 

Roderich relaxed as he ducked between clubbers making their way on and off the dance floor, smiling flirtatiously as he gave everyone their drinks, making sure to remember to get them the sampler platter as he went back to the bar to relay this. A hush fell over the crowd as the dark club lights dimmed even further, new music pouring from the speakers while the spotlight hit the stage. Lukas and Luca came out from the darkness, spinning around the two poles erotically while swaying to the music, snapping their hips as the scent of arousal became heavier and heavier in the club.

 

After dropping the platter of at the table, he made his way to his other tables, assisting to all of their needs. Drinks for table ‘B’, another round for ‘A’, a martini for ‘C’. Menial, thoughtless work. Really, most of Roderich’s energy was spent on keeping the smile on his lips and avoiding the grabbing hands of his customers. Every once in awhile, the omega would pause in his duties to watch the shows that would come on, admiring how flexible and beautiful everyone looked onstage. How . . .  _ desireable _ they were.

 

Roderich was jolted out of his thoughts as he was pushed by a rambunctious group heading onto the dancefloor. Stumbling, the omega tipped backwards, holding onto his empty tray as his eyes closed in preparation of hitting the floor. What Roerich had forgotten, is that there was a booth behind him. So instead of landing and cracking his head on the floor, he landed in the arms of a ridiculously muscular person.

 

“Hey, are you alright?” Roderich cracked an eye open. The gasp left his lips before he could stop it.  _ Red. Blood red eyes. _ The alpha smirked down at Roderich, “Hm, it seems zhe awesome me has caught a cute little bird, kesesesese~.” Roderich blushed hotly, trying to scramble out of the patron’s lap, squeaking when the arms around him tightened. The alpha growled at him, his scent becoming seductively dominating as he tried to keep the  _ luscious _ omega in his lap. Roderich’s eyes narrowed as he growled back, the man keeping him captive going slack in shock. Huffing daintily, Roderich gracefully stood. With barely a pause to say ‘sorry’, Roderich fled back to the bar to retrieve more drinks.

 

    Preventing himself from getting up and running after the omega like an alpha that had just popped his first knot,  Gilbert licked his lips as he watched that  _ perfect  _ ass sway, as well as the mile long legs that ran up to it. Looking around, he caught Francis’ eye, subtly motioning the club owner over. Flouncing over, the beta forced Antonio with him and away from another omega waitress. Gilbert snorted as he got a look at the omega.  _ How typical of Toni. Always going after omegas and betas on the younger side and . . . Italian. _ With a toothy grin, he motioned for the two to join him in his booth.

 

“Salut, mon ami. ‘Ow may I ‘elp you this fine evening?” Francis sli himself into the booth while pulling Antonio in with him. Gilbert smiled.

“Hey bro-ha, I vas vondering if you could tell zhe awesome me about your new hires? Especially if one of them happens to be a brunette omega  _ priss _ assigned zhe color purple?” Francis blinked.

 

“That’s . . . oddly specific, mon ami. Why do you ask the fabulous me such a question?” Francis carefully questioned behind his smile, fishing for information from his friend.

“Vell, one could say he  _ fell _ for me,” Gilbert smirked, “but vas totally unawesome and ran avay.”

Francis took in the information, a new smile playing at his lips. So it seems Gilbert had literally caught Roderich, and had found his newest addition appealing . . . enough to ask Francis about him scarce moments after the event had occurred. How intriguing . . . and what a wonderful business prospect! If he could convince Roderich to become a courtesan and then have him sign a contract with Gilbert . . .  _ honhonhon _ . Not only would the club get that much more money, but the possible love story that could ensue . . . it would be just like a fairytale! Francis prevented himself from laughing like a silly school omega by a narrow margin as he plotted, pretending to think.

 

“I believe you caught Angel, mon ami~.” The albino billionaire rolled his eyes.

 

“No shit Franny. I vas asking for his  _ name _ , dummkopf.” Francis rolled his eyes right back at him.

 

“That  _ is _ his name.” Both Antonio and Francis laughed at Gilbert’s expression as he blushed angrily at the comeback.

 

“Vell . . . vell! Fine zhen! Angel he is. But never mind zhat, I vas vondering if he vas a . . . you know . . .,” the blush returned as Gilbert stumbled over his words. Francis smirked, giggling.

 

“A courtesan?” Gilbert nodded, averting his eyes with a dark blush. “Not yet, mon ami. ‘E is still a waitress, though I am working on getting him through the program.” Francis lightly fibbed. He knew Roderich could and would make a wonderful courtesan, he just needed to be convinced . . . The devious beginnings of a plan formed within his mind. One that he would have to return to at a later date. Hiding his smirk, he turned to his Spanish friend.

 

“‘Ow about you, Toni? I see you ‘ad your eyes on Romano, the little Italian~.” Antonio began gushing immediately.

 

“Si, he’s so  _ lindo! _ The way he curses with that cute little scowl while still being so charming~. I would love to be his owner~! When does he get his papers?” Francis thought for a moment.

 

“I believe ‘e is getting it in a few weeks, though we’ll just ‘ave to see.” In explanation, “Sometimes these things take awhile to get back, and not everyone qualifies, though  _ that _ is pretty rare, mon ami.” Antonio frowned at  _ that _ possibility.

 

“I hope he does . . .” Antonio’s grin turned sly. “If not, I can always  _ convince _ certain  _ people _ to say  _ yes _ .” Francis grinned. He did love the way the Spaniard thought. Everyone assumed just because Antonio was a light-hearted soul, that he was a bit of an airhead. That most certainly was not the case. If people saw how the multi-billionaire co-ran his supermarket company with his brother, they would rescind that notion in a  _ heartbeat _ .

 

“Oui, though do try to contact me when you do. I am not fond of surprises when it comes to business. It messes up ‘ow I distribute  _ pleasure _ .” The Frenchman gave Antonio a meaningful look, the alpha nodding. While Romano may become a courtesan, that does not guarantee that he would be  _ Antonio’s _ courtesan. Internally, the beta gloated to himself. This is how he retained his power over these millionaires and billionaires. He controlled their desire, their pleasure, being able to take it away in a heartbeat. Which is another thing Francis marveled at.

 

As much as alphas may be able to screw anyone, if one particular person caught their attention, they were  _ hooked _ . Like a fish on a line, the object of their desire could string them along and command their complete attention with little to no effort. It’s also part of the reason why alphas are so possessive. What’s theirs is  _ theirs _ , good luck trying to deter them. Whether it’s a dream, an object, or a person, alphas will chase it to the ends of the earth, if they want it bad enough. How long the alpha will be satisfied once they achieve their goal, though, is another matter  _ entirely _ . 

 

Speaking of, Francis hid his snickers behind a hand while Gilbert watched Roderich maneuver the club with another tray of booze, and Antonio drooled over Lovino giving Monsieur Wang some sake. Sighing, Francis looked over his club, watching the flow of people. A glance towards the stage revealed that the twins, Alfred and Matthew, were doing their own performance on the poles. Unlike the other three he had hired, those two had their papers approving that they could legally do prostitution work, which is why they were on stage. Generally Francis allowed people on stage if they could fill two requirements. One, they were good at dancing. Two, they had their papers. It was a win-win he reasoned. Club-goers got to see the dancer’s beautiful body, and it was free advertising for those who could service customers.

 

A quick scan of the audience by the stage put a smirk on Francis’ face as he saw a tall, pale-haired man take a seat at a small round table nearby. The Russian alpha was gently smiling, though his eyes held a darker lust as he looked on. Braginsky watched the two with a rapt expression, attention seemingly utterly taken by them. It seems that the two might already have a customer. Or at least one of them would. Catching Roderich’s eye, Francis motioned the waitress over with an easy expression. 

 

Nervously, though he disguised it as demure, Roderich came over to the table. “What may I do for you, Monsieur Bonnefoy?” 

 

“Angel, ‘ow is tonight going?”

 

“Very vell sir, danke.” Francis smiled at Roderich.

 

“If I could, may I introduce my friend ‘ere before giving you our order?” Roderich found himself nervous under the steady gaze of the red eyes. He nodded, focusing on keeping his scent under control.

 

“Angel, this is Gilbert Beilschmidt. Gilbert, this is Angel, a recent ‘ire ‘ere.” 

 

“Hallo, Mr. Beilschmidt.” Roderich delicately answered.

 

Gilbert stared. And stared. And stared some more. Honestly, it was getting a little ridiculous with the amount of open-mouthed staring he was doing. Francis rolled his eyes, stomping viciously on Gilbert’s foot, the Prussian grunting.

 

“H-hallo.” Gilbert averted his eyes before going back to covertly darting to and from ‘Angel’s’ face. Roderich gave an unsure blush before clearing his throat.

 

“Vhat did you gentlemen vant to drink?”

 

“A rum, por favor.”

 

“Red wine, s’il vous plait.”

 

“A dark beer, danke.”

 

Roderich nodded, memorizing the small list. Mr. Beilschmidt spluttered as he walked away.

 

“Hey! Aren’t you going to vrite it down?” Roderich turned to him, slightly confused.

 

“Why? I’ll remember. _I'm_ not a fool.” Gilbert grumbled as the omega walked away.

 

“Priss.” Antonio could tell his friend didn’t mean it negatively. In fact, his amigo sounded  _ fond _ when he said it. Shifting his eyes back to his Italian (he would be his, once little Romano got his papers), the Spaniard sighed dreamily. He was so utterly perfect. The beautiful, dark auburn locks with the stray curl, the long, tanned legs, his smooth, Italian accent. Slender fingers made to create pasta and art, but could easily clench into a fist to sock any one who gave him trouble in the mouth. Not to mention his  _ scent _ . A richly spiced red wine, Italian bread, and the hint of sweet, stylized lilies. It was enough to make a grown alpha sink to their knees and start quoting poetry about the beauty Romano had.

 

Gilbert wanted to roll his eyes at the  _ pining _ in Antonio’s scent, but found he couldn’t as he thought about his own omega. Well, his omega-to- _ be _ . When he had first fallen into Gilbert’s lap, the Prussian had barely noticed, he was so  _ light _ . A trace of worry went through him. He hoped Angel was getting enough to eat. But then he  _ had _ noticed, nearly growling right off the bat for the other to get off, but stopped when the most alluring scent he had ever smelt hit his nose. Edelweiss, dark chocolate, and something else that just came off as . . . clean. Pure. And something he had yet to identify. This would mean further investigation, which Gilbert wouldn't mind at all, especially as it was odd smell to find at a club, especially one as raunchy as this one could be.

 

The Prussian alpha admired at how the omega twisted gracefully through the club to avoid those dancing and moving in his path. How he seemed to follow the beat of the song, lightly swaying to the music even as he walked. Gilbert muffled a groan as he watched that ass move, the tantalizingly short skirt allowing a tiny peak at its plumpness and his thin waist that lead to slender hips. He could just imagine how tight the other would be, pounding into him in the throes of heat and lust. Those pretty pink lips begging and tears in those astonishing, violet eyes.  _ Violet _ . To kiss the little beauty mark at the corner of his mouth, while tugging his dark brown locks of hair. 

 

Together, without even realizing it, the two alphas made a vow. Antonio as he gazed at Romano handing someone a drink with a smile, and Gilbert as he watched Angel sway back to their table with their drinks.  _ That the omega he wanted would be his, no matter  _ **_what._ **

 

And Francis? Francis saw all of this with calculating, knowing eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A question to the readers: Would you like a character list for those who work at the club, and their jobs?


	7. Caught in Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I wish I did.
> 
> *Note: I did take some liberties with the heights, because I wanted to. If you’re going to hate on this for something so utterly trivial, please find some other story. Thank you and enjoy.

 

Roderich returned to the table, setting each person’s drink in front of them. Carefully he kept his eyes down, making sure not to make eye contact. 

 

“Will you be needing anything else?”

 

“You in my awesome lap, giving me a little dance, kesesese~.” Roderich hid his sneer. How utterly  _ obnoxious. _ As it was, his expression did falter a little, the beginnings of an angry blush on his cheeks. “Ja, zhat’s good, with your cheeks pink like zhat.”

 

Handing the albino his drink, he made sure to give it a slosh so beer would splash down the sides. He shot a tiny dark smirk at Mr. Beilschmidt. “Perhaps another time, Mr. Beilschmidt. I can’t currently, as I have many customers  _ elsewhere _ who require my services. Sorry, sir.”

 

Gilbert frowned. “Another time then, Angel.” He was ignored as the omega left, the deliberate ass-swaying with that verdammt, teasing,  _ gloating _ air. The alpha hid his scowl. He was going to fuck that tight ass if it was the last thing he did, and heaven help the ones that got in the way of that. Scowling, Gilbert took a napkin to wipe down the sides, cleaning the beer off the glass.

 

Francis chuckled. “Still interested, mon ami?”

 

“Yes.” The Prussian answered, his expression dead serious. Both Antonio and Francis were taken aback from the resolve in his voice and red eyes, his pupils practically slits. Honestly, to a small extent, Francis was becoming a little worried for his employee, and his friend. The Frenchman sincerely hoped that this wouldn’t lead to obsession with Gilbert. Few things were more terrifying than a possessive, obsessive alpha with money--and lots of it. There’s so little someone with that type of money  _ can’t _ do.

 

Then again, Roderich didn’t seem weak. Maybe he would be able to control the albino. At least to a certain extent. At least, Francis hoped.

 

Watching the two alphas for the rest of the night, Francis couldn’t help the niggling feeling that he would have to be careful with how the next month or so proceeded, if he wanted to gain a profit and make his customers and employees happy.

 

984932402384083403840

 

Roderich’s head was going to split open, all because of the stupidly loud, cheap alarm he just  _ had _ to buy. Blearily he slammed his hand against his alarm, cutting off all sound. Blinking, he looked at the time, jumping when he saw he was going to be late for an appointment with Francis. Darting around the apartment, Roderich picked up his clothes and got ready for the day, biting into a bagel as he ran down the street. Last night, after everyone had gone home, Francis had pulled Roderich aside to talk to him about Mr. Beilschmidt, and how the alpha was very interested in him and his services. After that the two had had a very long conversation.

 

Between trying to convince Francis to leave him alone and his employer convincing him of the financial benefits, “Maman Bonnefoy” had won. With the promise of a deduction from Roderich’s contract of paying for the dance lessons and other utilities at the club, as well as finally being able to go home and  _ sleep _ , the omega had caved under the promise of more money, so he had agreed to discuss it with Francis later. Today they would be going through the papers and the legal work needed for Roderich to be a courtesan, as well as the training required.

 

Going in through the front doors of the closed club, Roderich gazed around for the club owner. “Maman Francis? Hallo? Anyone?”

 

“Over ‘ere, Angel!” Roderich followed the voice with its unmistakable accent, jumping onto the stage and through the back curtain. Hearing the sound of water splashing, Roderich found Francis with a blue mertail on and his hair down up in a braid. “Now if you will just give me a second to get this off, I’ll be with you in a moment. If you could just wait in my office, s’il vous plait?”

 

Nodding, Roderich did as his employer bid and sat in one of the large plush chairs in the office. Hands folded on his lap delicately, the omega nestled into the soft blue fabric that smelled slightly of red wine, much like Francis’ natural scent. That was to be expected of course, as it is his office and where he spends a good portion of his day when not down on the main floor talking with employers, customers, or teaching lessons. Sighing, Roderich rested his head in his hand, yawning. Absently he looked around the office, his eyes latching onto the open binder on Francis’ desk. Roderich pursed his lips as he thought. A quick peek wouldn’t hurt anything, would it? Stealthily he got up, tip-toeing behind the desk to look.

 

Written on the paper was Francis’ list of employees, something the omega hadn’t actually seen yet. The first entry had all of the new hires on it, going down the list from dancers, bouncers, and other jobs at the club. It was slightly extensive, and Roderich couldn’t help but read a few of the lines.

 

Dancers:

Alfred Williams-Jones:  _ Omega: Scent~Wild roses, wind, sunny days, apple (pie) - _

Age: 19

Height: 5'9” (1.8 m)

Stage Name: Sky

Color:  Sky Blue.

Patron: X

Matthew Williams-Jones:  _ Omega: Scent~Maple syrup, forest- _

Age: 19

Height: 5’9” (1.8m)

Stage Name: Maple

Color: White and  Bright Red.

Patron: X

Feliciano Vargas:  _ Omega: Scent~Strawberry Tree, Pasta noodles, lye soap - _

Age: 19

Height: 5’ 7” (1.72m)

Stage Name: Ita

Color:  Green.

Patron: X

Lovino Vargas:  _ Omega: Scent~Spiced wine, Italian bread, and Stylized Lily _

Age: 19

Height: 5’ 7 1/2 “ (1.76m)

Stage Name: Romano

Color:  Dark Red.

Patron: X

Roderich Edelstein:  _ Omega: Scent~Edelweiss, parchment, chocolate coffee - _

Age: 19/20

Height: 5’ 7” (1.75m)

Stage Name: Angel

Color:  Purple.

Patron: X

Lukas Bondevik: _Omega:_ _Calluna Vulgaris, pine trees, ice-_

Age: 23

Height: 5’ 7” (1.75m)

Stage Name: Snow

Color:  Grey-Blue/Silver.

Patron: X

Lars Van Rajin: _Alpha:_ _Tulip, sun on cobblestones, butter-_

Age: 28

Height: 6’1”

Stage Name: Duke

Color:  Dark Blue  and White.

Patron: X

*Instructor.

Vladimir Ardelean:  _ Beta: Romanian Peony, red pears- _

Age: 23

Height: 5’8”

Stage Name: Shade

Color:  Red  and Black and White.

Patron: X

Luca Van Rajin:  _ Omega: Champagne, white grapes - _

Age: 22

Height: 5’8”

Stage Name: Gold

Color:  Gold.

Im Yong Soo:  _ Beta: Scent~ Rose of Sharon, rice- _

Age: 20

Height: 5’ 7”

Stage Name:Perry

Color:  Periwinkle  and White.

Patron: X

Sadiq Adnan:  _ Alpha: Tulips, fire at night, hazelnuts- _

Age: 30

Height: 6’2”

Stage Name: Otto

Color:  Maroon  and Cream.

Patron: X

*Instructor.

Feliks Łukasiewicz:  _ Omega: Red Poppy, cream- _

Age: 21

Height: 5’5”

Stage Name: Peony

Color:  Pink.

Patron: X

Make up, outfits. Pole. *Instructor.

Monique Bonnefoy:  _ Alpha: Carnations, chocolate- _

Age: 24

Height: 5’6”

Stage Name: Crystal

Color:  Light Pink.

Patron: X

Esperanza Sanchez:  _ Alpha: Dahlia, chili peppers- _

Age: 30

Height: 5’10”

Stage Name: Rosa

Color:  Dark Green.

Patron: X

Benedita Silva:  _ Alpha: Golden Trumpet Tree, tequila- _

Age: 30

Height: 6’0”

Stage Name: Benny

Color:  Teal.

Patron: X

The omega scanned over it rapidly, missing some of the names and roles, noticing the notes on the side. Written in French, Roderich was unable to decipher it, only that most of them were scribbled around where the blank with ‘patron’ would go. He would have gotten onto the second page where it had the other workers, such as the bouncers and the cooks, but he heard footsteps outside the door. Roderich flew back to the chair, plopping down into it just before Francis opened the door.

 

“I ’ope I did not keep you too long, mon ami?”

 

“No, you vere actually here quicker than I thought. Mertails are usually difficult to get on and off, aren’t they?” Roderich diverted Francis’ attention away from the first part of the sentence, hoping to move the conversation along onto a safer topic.

 

The beta hummed. “It depends on the tail and ‘ow much practice one ‘as in wearing it. If you want, I could get you one to try on.”

 

Roderich shook his head, “Nien, I don’t think zhat vould be a gutte idea. I’m not terribly fond of fish, so to be wearing a tail . . . “ he trailed off meaningfully, Francis thankfully nodding in understanding.

 

“Ah, I’ll ‘ave to write that down to make sure not to assign you to the tank.” The omega nodded his head gratefully, internally sighing in relief. At least he had one less thing to worry about. But Francis continued talking, “Now, onto business, ma douce.”

 

“About that, I’ve decided-.”

 

“You’re going to do it, regardless of your wishes.” Roderich blinked at Francis, surprised at the suddenly cold tone.

 

“Nei-.” This time the omega cut himself off as a dominating, aggressive scent filled the office, Roderich shrinking in his seat. The beta had an easy smile on his face, but even the omega could see the underlying darkness in his eyes. His employer’s fingers loosely knit together, elbows propped on his desk as he hunched forward, Roderich leaning back, little by little until he started to slide down in his seat.

 

“Now listen to me, un petit oiseau. You will apply for the prostitution papers. You will be trained how to pleasure an alpha, thank  _ goodness _ that Monsieur Beilschmidt doesn’t know you’re a virgin, and then you will sign a contract with my esteemed friend  _ and _ patron of this club, saying that while you are working, he basically  _ owns _ you. Do not think you can fight this, either. As part of the contract you signed, you agreed to do one thing, as long as it’s legal, that I want. And I want for you to become Monsieur Beilschmidt’s courtesan, where he will enjoy your company, even if it  _ is _ just your body. Am I understood?” Roderich gulped, shakily nodding. He understood. He understood all too  _ well _ . 

 

This . . . this was now the world he was going to live in. One owned and controlled by others, at least until his contract expired. A small ball of horror grew in him as he realized that he had signed a two-year contract. He would have to put his body up for sale, time and time again, letting other people touch it and pretend that he wanted it, every single time. The only saving grace was that he didn’t have to spend his heats at club, as it’s illegal to force an omega to work while in the throes of a heat, even in the sex trade. 

 

“Bon,” Francis shuffled the papers on his desk, picking up his planner and scanning through it, “I ‘ave already scheduled your doctor’s appointment for next Wednesday, your pleasure lessons after that are every three days, so it starts that Saturday, followed by Tuesday, and so on until you are deemed ready for Monsieur Beilschmidt. You will also be doing onstage performances and will be expected to do some advertising outside of the club to get you acclimated to being admired-”

 

“You mean eye-fucked?” Roderich cut in, disgusted. It was one thing to be stared at for his clothing and body in the club. It was another to be so blatantly exposed on the  _ street _ . The omega flinched as the angry scent became heavier, minutely cowering. Francis’ blue eyes shone coldly, sparking at being interrupted.

 

“Oui, if that is what you want to call it, ‘ _ eye-fucked _ ’. You will be outside, in slutty clothing, being ‘ _ eye-fucked _ ’ by potential customers with other dancers alongside you and at least one bouncer around to protect you. But I can easily make sure all of our bouncers are too busy to try and protect you, so that even if something does happen, they may not be able to help you.” Roderich felt as if he had been slapped in the face at that last line. Francis smirked at the omega’s stricken look. 

 

“Y-you can’t be serious!” Roderich’s jaw dropped.

 

“Ah, but I am, mon chere. I am very serious when it comes to business. Especially as my colleague ‘as never shown as much interest in any of my workers than ‘e ‘as  _ you _ .” Roderich’s mouth snapped shut. “Monsieur Beilschmidt is an old, dear friend of mine, who ‘asn’t’ad the easiest life. You will excuse me if I find ‘is ‘appiness more important than yours,” Francis paused to take a deep breath, “That being said, rest at ease in the knowledge ‘e will do the best ‘e can to see to your comfort and will ’elp you with finances. Gilbert will also treat you respectfully, even if it doesn’t seem like it, as long as you return the sentiment.” Roderich was reticent in his response, waiting for Francis to continue. From a folder, Francis pulled out a small stack of official documents, handing them to the omega with a steely look. “‘Ere are the papers for you to sign, you may look them over now.”

 

Roderich gingerly took them, flipping through the numerous sheets and doing a general skim-through. He took his time, finally nodding after fifteen minutes that he found the terms acceptable. He tried to give the papers back, but Francis merely thrust a pen into his hand. The omega looked at the beta with wide eyes, sure that he would be signing it at a later date, but at the firm look,  Roderich put his signature down with a reluctant flourish, feeling sick to his stomach. He had completely just signed his life away. A shiver raced down the omega’s spine as his employer wrote down his own name on the documents as well and sealed them in an envelope, Roderich restraining himself from lunging across the desk to rip them up into a thousand pieces and burn them.

 

Francis put the documents away, holding a hand up when Roderich started to stand, “Sit.” The omega sat. The Frenchman took a while in digging through his papers before handing the omega some sheet music with lyrics, “Now ‘ere is the piece you will be singing five nights from now. Listen to the music, study it, memorize it. I expect you to come in everyday so we can work on the performance, as my colleague ‘as expressed a desire to see you perform, so perform you shall.” Francis scanned his papers one last time. “I expect you to come in tomorrow, around one.” The beta scanned to make everything was in order, “You are excused. ‘Ave a good day, Roderich. I ‘ope you make your way ‘ome safely.” 

 

Roderich wasted no time in fleeing the office. The omega wanted to  _ cry _ . How had he gotten into this? How could he have just signed his life away so easily? How had it started out so easy and fun to turn and become so rapidly  _ terrifying? _ Roderich had no clue as he ran home, diving into his apartment, still clutching the papers to his chest. Leaning against the door, he locked it behind himself for privacy. Exhausted, he started to head to his bed, but diverted after throwing the papers on it and opened the large closet instead.

 

Inside the large, walk-in size closet was a mound of blankets and pillows formed in a circular shape, several of these articles woven together to make up Roderich’s nest. Sighing, the omega plopped himself down in the center of it, not caring at the slight scent of his previous heats, though most of it had vanished by now, it had been so long since his last heat. In a far-off corner of his mind, Roderich wondered when his next one would be. 

 

He laid there for about an hour before smooshing some the nesting and weaving more of it together to make it more comfortable and add structural integrity, humming once satisfied with his progress. Though it was getting a little flat, he noted. Soon he would have to go shopping at an omega specialty store. Feeling much calmer, Roderich got up and made himself some wurst to eat, snacking on it as he picked up the music sheets from earlier. Scanning the title and lyrics, Roderich huffed. The omega wondered if Francis had chosen this song for him at random, but considering the content, he found it unlikely, and that this was all planned.

 

Groaning, Roderich went to his small electric keyboard and plugged it in to begin analyzing the song. He had only five days to learn it, and he had a lot of work to do. He worked for hours, going to sleep late at night, his roommate having already fallen asleep. Roderich fell asleep restlessly, the song pounding through his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always feel free to leave a comment, review, or even a suggestion, I might be able to make it happen~.


	8. Things Start Moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A term I wish to make popular that I came across: 'Datemate'. A gender-neutral term for a boyfriend/girlfriend that doesn't infantilize people. Plus it rhymes.

“Back off.” Roderich growled at the pervert that had strayed a little too close to grope his ass for the  _ fourth _ time. The alpha smirked, up until Matthias, a bodyguard, growled at him. Then he was scurrying away like a dog with its tail between its legs. Gratefully Roderich turned to the Dane, “Danke.” Matthias grinned widely, his fluffy hair bouncing as he gave the omega a thumbs up and laughed loudly.

“No problem, Angel. It’s what I’m paid to do,” The alpha gestured to the others with a nod of his head, “Though why don’t you stand closer to the others? It’s less of an issue then.” Roderich nodded, doing as the alpha said. Going back to the other dancers, he stood next to Lovino and Luca, and Luca’s brother Lars, all of them scantily clad except for their bodyguard. Ever since Roderich had gotten to the club, the four of them had been standing outside the entry and looking generally seductive while doing so. In short-shorts and gauzy, lace shirts, the four hung out in the heat of the day. Luca blew a kiss at a passing beta while Lars subtly winked at an omega.

Luca nudged Roderich and Lovino, quietly hissing at them, “Do  _ something _ !” They looked at each other, Roderich awkwardly blushing.

“Aw, fuck it,” Lovino pulled Roderich in close and sat them down on the bench behind them, Roderich’s legs over his lap and one of his hands splayed around Roderich’s outside hip, “Run your hand through my hair and look like you like me.” Roderich went bright red before forcing it down and doing as Lovino asked. Luca and Lars looked surprised at them, but didn’t remark, especially as betas and alphas all started to linger to watch the two seemingly ‘affectionate’ omegas.

After a while, most of the crowd moved on with their lives, and the dancers experienced a good thirty minute lull before it started to pick up a little. Noticing one of the passing betas sniff, Roderich delicately scented the air, a bit surprised that Lovino was letting his scent begin to pour out steadily to lightly saturate the air, the Italian leaning over to whisper in his ear, “Let your scent out too, though not too much, bene?” 

Roderich minutely nodded, allowing his scent to mix with Lovino’s. Both hid their surprise when a beta slid onto their bench a few minutes later, leaning in for sniff. Both froze as she tentatively leaned in and sniffed up Lovino’s neck. She abruptly snarled when Matthias wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and wrenched her off of them, but stopped once she saw his bared teeth and sheer  _ size _ . Muttering a sorry, the beta woman quickly backed off and left. It wasn’t until an hour later that any of them spoke.

“This is getting ridiculous,” Matthias grumbled as he chased off another hand-sy alpha, “but I can’t say I blame them.” The Dane let his eyes trace up and down the two omegas still entwined with each other, though Roderich was now sideways on top of Lovino’s lap. Lovino sneered.

“Vaffanculo, bastardo.” Matthias pouted, looking like a puppy, “It’s not going to work. I don’t like mutts.” Roderich silently laughed behind his hand.

“Hmph. Nevermind. I was going to tell you that you guys were done, but . . .” Everyone’s eyes widened. They could leave? “Now I don’t think so.”

Roderich felt the string of desperation in his heart thrum sadly,  _ everyone _ wanted to be done. It was time to play dirty. The Austrian widened his eyes, making them as big and sad as he dared, only slightly sticking out his lower lip in a tiny pout before asking in a small voice, “Bitte, Mr. Kohler? W-won’t you let us inside?” 

Matthias looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a semi-truck, his face going quite pink before he was able to stutter out, “S-s-s-sure . . . ?”

“Danke!” Roderich was sure to chirp out before leading the other three inside. The other three hid their smirks until they made it to the changing rooms, all of them beginning to quietly laugh.

“Did you see the look on that bastardo’s face? He didn’t know what to do!” Lovino laughed, a semi-odd noise that sounded like  _ ‘kekeke’ _ . Lars snorted, going into the alpha section of the changing room, while Luca, Lovino, and Roderich went into the omega section. Saying something about needing to ‘take a shit’, Lovino split off from the other two, leaving Roderich with the blonde. Sighing, Roderich peeled off the shirt before chucking off the shorts. Luca lightly laughed. They both paused as they heard angry French yelling before the slamming of a door, silencing it.

Roderich paused, looking towards the door, wondering if it would be worth it to peek out. “Don’t bother.” Roderich’s eyes snapped to Luca. “When Francis is angry, it’s best to leave him alone.”

Biting his lip, the brunette omega sat down by Luca, who was rolling down his fishnets. “Luca? If you don’t mind me asking, but has Francis . . . has he always been so . . .” Roderich tried to figure out the best way to phrase his question. Mean? Angry? Manipulative?

“I think ‘strange’ suffices, Roderich.” Luca’s eyes turned dull as he turned to the Austrian. “Francis is . . . the best way I would describe him as . . is broken. He’s a broken man, going from angry, to happy, to seductive in a matter of seconds.”

“Why?” Roderich hurriedly added, “If you’re comfortable telling me about it, that is.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s mostly because of Francis’ old boss and ex-lover. He was a very power-hungry man, and an utter genius when it came to conquering and controlling others.” Luca looked around, sweeping his hair to the side with his hand. “Francis’ datemate used to own this place, you know. Before he disappeared and left it to Francis.”

“Disappeared?”

“Yeah, disappeared. People don’t know if old Bonaparte just up and left or died or  _ anything _ . It’s always been a mystery. Some even say that Francis did away with him, but if he did, he’s never been questioned. No police were ever involved, so I’m more inclined to believe that Monsieur Bonaparte just . . . left.” Luca chuckled. “Though I still wouldn’t be surprised if Francis  _ did _ have some hand in his leaving. Our old boss did used to beat Francis, and force him to do what he wanted, as well as force him to have sex with him.” 

Roderich gulped. None of this was very reassuring. “Does . . . does Maman Francis make you stay? And how can he get away with it so . . . effectively?“ His eyes darted down and around, avoiding looking at anyone or anything.

“I think you already know the answer to that, Roderich.” Luca gazed at his fellow omega with gentle eyes. “He’s able to get away with it because he’s able to draw up ingenious contracts that don’t break the law, and because of the people that come here. With so many that are millionaires, if not  _ billionaires _ , it’s not hard to convince us to stay, is it? They’re just too powerful with too much money.” Both looked down at their feet.

“Che. If you weren’t expecting that coming into this line work, you’re more of an idiota than I thought.” Roderich and Luca jerked their eyes up to Lovino, the Italian leaning with his shoulder against the wall. “Just remember you do still have some control over those knot-head alphas, si? They’ll do anything to fuck a pretty face, and with Francis here, at least they can’t hurt you too badly.” He leered, “Unless that’s what you want.”  

Roderich blushed beet red, coughing as he rapidly slid the rest of his exercise clothes on. Lovino snorted, rolling his eyes and leaving. The Austrian muttered to Luca, “I need to go talk to Francis. I’ll see you later; I hope you have a good day.”

“You too, Roderich.” The omega doubted that. 

Roderich made his way out of the changing room, going down to the basement to practice his routine like he had the past few days since he had gotten the song. Doing a few exercises before stretching, Roderich started the music and began spinning around the pole with a confidence and strength he hadn’t had in the beginning, pulling himself up it to grind against the pole before squeezing his thighs and leaning back, placing his hands on the floor. Carefully he let go, flipping his legs over his head and landing on his feet. Hearing the door open and close, he ignored it, continuing with his routine. Francis came into the room, appraising his dancing, nodding. The Frenchman waited until the end of the song before gesturing Roderich over to him with his hand.

“You should be ready by tomorrow.” Francis gave his honest opinion with searching eyes. “You’ll be going to your doctor’s appointment then, right after work?”

Roderich shifted, clasping his hands and wringing them, in a nervous habit. “Ja, I will be. Four-fifteen at Sacred Heart’s.” He recited dutifully. The beta nodded sharply.

“Bon.” The Frenchman paused for a moment. “If I could have a second of your time, I would like to apologize for my ‘orrible be’aviour a few days ago. It was mean of me to use such  _ uncouth _ and  _ brutish _ tactics. I ‘ad just been ‘aving the absolute  _ worst _ day, with so many financial and scheduling difficulties, it was  _ ridiculous _ . So by the end of it all, I just wanted to get everything  _ done _ . So again, je suis désolé, mon petit ange.”

Roderich bit his lip, minutely bowing his head. “I accept your apology, maman. Danke.” 

The beta smiled, glad to be on seemingly better terms with his employee. Francis then checked his watch. “You’ll want to be leaving now, it’ll take you twenty minutes to get there, and you have half an hour to travel to the clinic.” Roderich paled. He only hoped he would be able to keep himself together, remembering the last time he had been to the hospital. Thank god it wasn’t the one his parents had . . . He refused to think about it.  “Roderich?” Francis questioned the unsure omega.

“It’s nothing, excuse me, I just remembered I need to get changed.” The omega ran upstairs, putting on his day clothes and going out the door. Quickly he hailed a cab, telling the driver where to go. On the way, Roderich ended up thinking about the last few days of work. Serving drinks to customers, Mr. Beilschmidt was always there at seven-thirty sharp and sitting in his section, always asking for a dark beer before letting him go about his rounds. Several times the alpha had tried to strike up a conversation by asking questions, Roderich reluctantly answering. One in particular stuck out to him, where Mr. Beilschmidt had opened with a horrible pickup line.

-

“ _Wanna take off your shirt so I can finally see how an angel hides its wings?”_ _Roderich had snorted in response, tired from running around all day._

_ “No thank you.”  _

_ “Are you sure? I’m sure they’re the most beautiful wings of all, if they’re even half as awesome as your eyes.” The omega had blushed in response, flustered. Mr. Beilschmidt flashed him a grin. But not a perverted, leering one. The smile the albino gave Roderich was much more soft and . . . fond than that. It was like he had said it just to get the weary look off his face and get him to relax. Logically, Roderich figured that the billionaire wanted him to look ‘pretty’ again, relaxed and at ease rather than run down. He had gotten a larger tip from the albino than usual as payment that night too. When Roderich had asked him about it when he returned to the club the next evening, Mr. Beilschmidt had brushed him off with a smirk while also confirming his suspicions as to why. _

__ _ “I just wanted to pay for a drink, a pretty boy, and a smile. I’ve got a lot of money, may as well spend it on things that’ll make my day, kesese.” _

-

Roderich was brought out of his reverie by the cab pulling up to the curb, the omega handing the driver her money. Thankfully he had arrived with five minutes to spare, so checking himself in, Roderich was able to get a nurse to show him where he was supposed to wait, taking a seat in the sitting room. Crossing his legs at the ankle, Roderich tried to distract from his nervousness by reading a magazine, jumping a little each time the door to the doctor’s opened for a nurse to call someone in. 

It was after thirty minutes that the omega was finally called in, the beta weighing and taking his measurements before showing him to a room and doing a basic check-up. Roderich was asked a few questions, like if he was up-to-date with his vaccines, what medications he was currently taking, his last heat, again about having ever having sexual intercourse, along with if his family had a record of having any sort of health issues, and the like. With everything checking out, Roderich was left to wait for the doctor. Feet flat on the floor and hands folded on his lap, he kept himself busy by imagining his dance routine, hoping he wouldn’t make a fool of himself, and that everything would go according to plan.

It was a good ten minutes of fidgeting in the office before a female omega came in. Average height with dark brown hair in a bun, she pushed her glasses back up onto her nose, the lens slightly flaring from the light. “Hello! Roderich, is it?”

“J-ja. That’s me.” 

The omega smiled, “I’ll be your doctor for today, Dr. Benson. Now I see you’re applying for prostitution papers?” Roderich meekly nodded. “Alright, now looking at your stats, you’re in excellent health. Though I find you’re a little on the light side, which I would recommend finding a way to up your calorie intake.” He nodded again. “For starters, we’ll need to take a blood and urine sample, and then I’ll need you to strip for the exam to make sure you don’t have any abnormalities as well as record your current state for future appointments. Do you have any questions?”

“Nein,” Roderich murmured softly, a little overwhelmed by all of the information, “you covered everything. At least for now, thank you.” The doctor smiled and welcomed him before getting everything started. Samples were taken, Roderich unable to hide his embarrassment of peeing into a cup or the flinch of the needle going into his skin to draw blood. Those were taken away to a clinic to be tested as he stripped behind a screen, putting on a hospital gown to cover himself modestly. His cheeks burned bright red as the doctor gently prodded around, making sure everything was sound and in perfect condition before he was allowed to put his clothes back on.   

Sitting down on the old vinyl chair from before, Roderich waited restlessly for the results. The doctor came back in, flipping through her clipboard. “Everything came out perfect, and your papers will be mailed to you and your employer, so you’ll get them the day after tomorrow. Though I must warn you, looking through the notes, you’re overdue for your heat.”

“Ja . . . I was worried when it don’t come the last time, but with the stress I was under . . .” Roderich trailed off. Dr. Benson nodded.

“It’s quite understandable why your body skipped over it.” She paused, “I was able to do some quick calculations, and I believe you’re going to have it, very soon. Within the next week or so, if not a little sooner,” the doctor elaborated, “I would let your employer know so they can let you take time off for it. This heat might be stronger than usual, so have your nest prepared.” The omega nodded obediently, already thinking about the things he’ll need for his heat.

“Danke, Dr. Benson.” Roderich shook her hand politely as they both stood. The doctor briskly wrote a note for him. 

“In case you’re not already on anything, I recommend this type of birth control, you can usually find it at your local pharmacy.” The Austrian blushed as he took it, thanking her again. Swiftly departing the office, Roderich decided to make a few quick stops along the way.

Boarding a bus, the omega paid the fare before taking a seat in the front, sitting next to a male alpha and his little beta daughter. Roderich smiled down at her as she peeked at him curiously, one of her tiny hands holding onto a black toy kitten. Figuring she was about five, she nudged the kitten over to him. 

“Mew?” Humored, Roderich replied with a slightly deeper meow.

“Mrow?” She giggled before making the little kitten prance back over into her lap, her dad smiling, looping an arm around her. Smiling at the display, Roderich looked up as the bus lurched to a stop. It was time for him to get off.

Strolling down the street, Roderich looked around for the familiar black and green sign of the store he was looking for. Thankfully it didn’t take too much wandering before he found ‘Omnest’, an omega specialty store that sold nesting and other types of supplies omegas needed for heats and regular day-to-day needs. His shoes clacking on the plain white linoleum, Roderich carefully wound his way through the building.

Finding the clearance section, he was relieved to find large, plain cotton strips and a few small pillows on sale and in good condition. Roderich placed them in his cart he had grabbed at the entrance, wheeling through to pick up some vitamins before going to the pharmacy in the back. Blushingly he handed the pharmacist the note, the blue-haired girl easily grabbing the prescription for him. After ensuring that he knew how to use it, the beta let him go back to his shopping. Roderich picked up a few more items before going to the checkout, buying his things and taking another bus to get home, the gps on his phone turned on to make sure he was going the right way.

Juggling four bags, Roderich carefully made his way into his apartment, noticing the note on the fridge from Aubree. It seemed she had gone out to see her datemate for the weekend, again. The fourth time this month, it must be getting serious. Roderich continued to his room, dropping his purchases on his bed. Right away, he took the nest supplies to his nesting room and started weaving and kneading things into shape. Giving into instinct, (just a little) Roderich rolled around on the new sheets, making sure  _ his  _ scent was all over it, instead of the clinically clean smell that seemed to be present on all plastic-bagged items. Surveying his re-madeover nest, Roderich nodded sharply in satisfaction after smooshing a pillow a final time.

Meandering back into his room, Roderich hummed as he put all of his purchases away, preparing and eating a small bowl of soup for supper. He put the dishes away distractedly as he continued to go over the routine in his mind. In an absent fashion, he brushed his hair back from his eyes, adjusting his spectacles at the same time. Hm. It looked like he might need a haircut soon, but then again, he might let it grow out a little more. It had been awhile since he had last worn his hair long, probably since around the time he had been a little boy, up until another omega had put gum in his hair, and that had been the end of  _ that _ . 

Tentatively he let himself remember his mother, and how she had hugged consolingly him when it had first been cut, and then how she had tried to get him to grow it long again. His father had chuckled, telling his mother to let him be. If he wanted his hair short, let it be short. If he wanted it long, he could grow it out. Choking a little, Roderich forced down his sob before he could start crying. The omega still had much to do to get ready for his big night. He only hoped he would be ready as he fell asleep under his covers with a shudder, quietly humming to keep the monsters away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Many have asked about Francis and why he acted the way he did in the previous chapter, so now you know. As of right now, he's not the "France of today" but rather, a more empirical, French-Revolution France, because I was very curious what I could come up with if I wrote him as such a character, considering the French Revolution was quite bloody and pretty damn scary at times. (It also gives me room for a side-story I've been considering. How much it'll pop up in this fic, however, is uncertain.)
> 
> *ALSO*: If you want to throw out suggestions for an event or detail to happen, I will definitely take it into consideration and credit you in that chapter should I choose to use it.


	9. Chapter 9: Hell on Heels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> NEWS: This fic is going to be shorter than I originally intended, and some of the tags no longer apply, as I may end up splitting this into parts, where this first part is now going to be Roderich and Gilbert signing the contract, and the second part more on what happens after that.
> 
> Also, I have met someone from Austria, the great country itself, so there are now going to be Austrian-German words in here, such as 'jo', instead of 'ja' (both mean 'yes' in English.)! (Thank you, Sophie~!)
> 
> A special thanks to Peter for a small detail that happens in this chapter, thank you for the suggestion.
> 
> Enjoy~.

The next morning Roderich woke up, surprisingly refreshed for the day, if a little tired. Whatever he had dreamt of the night before had been left him at ease and peaceful, unlike the many nights before where he had woken up screaming. Searching his mind, he tried to recall whatever had left him so at ease. The only things he could remember was the snow with red flowers growing from it in sparse bunches in a large, quietly serene meadow. But nothing else. Straightening up in bed, Roderich mildly yawned as he got up and dressed for the day, deciding to put it from his mind.

The omega hummed to himself as he put on slacks and a sleeveless white blouse, buttoning it up before throwing on a light jacket and heading to the his job, working the morning shift. Leaving for the day, Roderich pondered on whether or not he should go home to change into a different set of clothes, before choosing to save money and not have another set of clothes to wash. Also deciding it prudent to come in early for an extra practice, Roderich waited at the bus stop with his thermos of coffee in hand, thinking. The Austrian found himself thinking about Mr. Beilschmidt and his white hair matched with red eyes, combined to make an intimidating, striking, alpha. 

Gilbert Beilschmidt was of a good height and build for an alpha, Roderich concluded, what with his broad shoulders, firm muscles, and long arms and legs good for lifting and carrying things. He toyed with the idea of Gilbert protecting him, growling at whoever threatened Roderich. The omega hmphed at this thoughts, trying to pull his mind away from the albino man, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation at the foolish ideas he was coming up with about the man. Gilbert Beilschmidt wasn’t a fairytale prince, and if he was, he certainly wasn’t  _ Roderich’s _ . The omega sipped his coffee, jerking as his ass was pinched. Immediately he lashed out with his elbow, the satisfying ‘oof’ coming afterwards as he made contact with whoever had assaulted him. 

“Careful there little priss, you could hurt someone with that boney elbow of yours.” Roderich couldn’t help but pale a little, whipping around to look up at the alpha. He put a faux-pleasant expression on his face, a tense grin on his lips.

“Hallo, Mr. Beilschmidt. How are you today?” The albino snickered at his discomfort.

“Much more awesome now that I’ve run into you~. Now where are you headed off to, hmm?” Gilbert gave him a heady look, a smirk pulling at his pale lips. Roderich did his best to prevent his return frown.

“I’m going to the club.” Roderich tentatively answered, shifting as he took a sip of his coffee. Why wasn’t the bus coming?

“Oh?” Gilbert smirked, sliding closer to put his elbow on Roderich’s shoulder. The omega shrugged him off agitatedly, sighing as he saw the bus round the corner. The alpha frowned, his nose twitching as he watched the public transportation round the corner, disliking the, the . . .  _ unprotected-ness _ of it. It was one hundred percent unawesome;  _ anyone _ could come by and try to hurt his priss! He awkwardly coughed to get the omega’s attention, “You know . . . I could save you the money for the busride and just give you a lift.”

Roderich blinked at the offer, then shook his head, “No thank you, I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you.” He did his best to reply in a diplomatic, and hopefully kind, way. If a little bit of sarcasm leaked out, Mr. Beilschmidt didn’t draw attention to it.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, a hint of fang showing as he gave the omega a loose smile. “You wouldn’t be, little priss. I’m headed to your club right now to visit Franny, I wanted to see him about something.” Roderich continued to hesitate. Gilbert huffed lightly in exasperation, pulling out his phone and giving it to ‘Angel’ to look at the string of text messages between him and Francis, saying that he was actually going to the club to discuss business for a short while, and that Gilbert would be leaving right after that to go home and see his brother. The omega handed the phone back, inhaling.

“Fine, I’ll come with you. But only because it saves me from paying the bus fare, und not because I want to.” Gilbert smirked as the omega tried to hide his prissy tone, the alpha cackling in response. Gilbert hooked an arm around the omega’s waist, leading him to where the car was waiting.

“This way, little master. No need to keep the driver waiting, kesese~.” Roderich blushed at the warm, strong arm around him, a little uncomfortable. His eyes widened a little once he saw the long black limo waiting for them, Mr. Beilschmidt nonchalantly walking up to it and opening the door for him. Roderich swallowed as he slid into the car, the black leather interior cool to the touch. The omega jumped as Mr. Beilschmidt sat beside him, giving him a wide-eyed look before biting his lip and looking out the window. Smoothly the limo pulled away from the curb, heading towards the club.

Gilbert gazed at the petite Austrian, wanting to lay his hand down on the other’s soft-looking thigh. “So,” the alpha began conversationally, “where are you coming from, little master? Did you just make your way down from heaven, like your stage name suggests?” the billionaire blushed a little as he dropped the pick-up line, though he refused to avert his gaze, the gesture to submissive for his alpha instincts. 

Roderich gave Mr. Beilschmidt an unimpressed look. “I was coming from my other job.” The omega lightly snipped at Gilbert, trying not to let an signs of anger out.

“Oh?” Gilbert pried, trying to gleam any information that he could from the secretive brunnette. His red eyes traced the smaller man as he lightly scented the air, smelling what he guessed to be- “I’m guessing a cafe, by the scent?” Roderich nodded while quickly peeking out the window. 

“Mr. Beilschmidt-” The Austrian began.

“Gilbert.” The alpha cut in. “Just call me Gilbert, even if it’s just outside the club, little Angel.”  He smirked, lightly pulling the cowlick that stuck out from the rest of Angel’s hair. “Besides, we’ll be getting to know each other personally soon enough, you should call me by my name. Speaking of names, what’s your’s, by chance?” The Prussian knew he was taking a gamble with the last line, what with it being slightly taboo to ask a courtesan their real name, but Gilbert found that he just had to discover the identity of this omega.

Roderich blushed, trying not to squeak as Gilbert played with that one strand of hair that stood up higher than the others in a teasing manner. Deftly he was able to pull away from the other’s grip, subtly leaning against the door at his back. “Mr. Beilschmidt-”

“Gilbert.” The billionaire cut in.

“ _ Gilbert _ ,” Roderich gave the other a mild glare, “It is highly improper for me to give my name out a client, especially since I haven’t negotiated any sort of arrangement or contract with you. So until such a time has come to pass, I’m terribly disappointed to say I must decline.” The omega ended frostily, turning his face away. Gilbert’s eyes widened.

‘ _ Oh scheisse. _ ’ Hastily he forced an apology to his mouth, quickly spitting it out. “Excuse me, Angel, I wasn’t thinking-”

“Obviously not.” Roderich replied snidely, Gilbert shoving the down growl that rose in his throat.

“But I find you just so . . awesome. Maybe even more awesome than  _ my _ awesome self, little priss.” The alpha gently turned the omega to face him, bringing his face in close to the to-be-courtesan’s. “So if you could do me the favor of forgiving me, I would like to arrange one of Franny’s contracts with you.”

Roderich’s mind went blank, blushing at the compliment. He knew Gilbert only referred to things he found as ‘awesome’ only when he truly believed it to be true. And so far, Roderich had never heard the alpha say anything was more ‘awesome’ than the alpha himself, was his little brother and pet canary, oddly enough. Nevertheless, Roderich was flattered by the words. It was when Gilbert began talking about making a contract a small part of Roderich froze. Turning it over in his head, the omega immediately began to weigh the pros and cons of such an agreement. If he agreed, he could potentially be paid thousands of dollars and have someone slightly trusted for company. The downsides of agreeing to the negotiation were that he would be expected to wait on the alpha hand and foot at the club, as well as pleasuring him with his body. A snide part of him piped up. ‘ _ Perhaps those downsides aren’t so bad. _ ’ Roderich mercilessly stomped the snide voice to the back of his mind. His tongue was heavy in his mouth when he replied.

“I forgive you. As for the contract . . perhaps. I wouldn’t be one hundred percent . . opposed.” Gilbert’s expression became eager with a smile and he placed his hand on Roderich’s leg. Purring at the omega, Gilbert replied.

“Danke, little priss.” Gilbert smirked at the bright red that colored the omega’s cheeks, finding the shade attractive on him. The smirk stayed on his face as the limo pulled over to the curb, Gilbert getting out and holding the door open like a ‘gentlealpha’, as the term went. Assisting Roderich out of the vehicle with a hand, the alpha walked the shorter man into the club, the two parting quickly, Gilbert for Francis’ office, Roderich for the training room downstairs.

Roderich fiddled with his clothes nervously as he went downstairs and changed into his workout clothes, warming up in the training room. He turned on the stereo, going through the steps to his dance, twisting his lithe frame around the pole. His stamina had gotten better, Roderich noted, flipping with the aid of the pole to land on his feet. It was about half an hour before others started to trickle in to practice, the Jones and Vargas twins, as well as several other alpha, beta, and omega performers. The omega hopped down to sip at his water, trying to cool down as he felt his body further heat up, Roderich quickly mopping up his sweaty brow with a towel before returning to his dance. His eyes darted to the clock, humming to himself when he saw there was only an hour left before he had to eat and get ready. Roderich hoped Gilbert liked the show. Even if he himself didn’t really about the alpha.

The hour passed by more swift than a rabbit outrunning a fox, Roderich dashing to put on his costume and makeup. Blood-red coloring adorned his lips and silver-violet eyeshadow brought out his purple irises. Finding his tall pumps, he slipped on the gold and white heels, gingerly standing on the 6 extra inches of height. Francis smiled as he saw Roderich in his full ensemble, hurrying the omega along, but the Austrian stood tall, the ivory corset hugging his frame as he walked out onto the stage, hidden behind the curtain. Carefully he reclined on the lounge set up on the stage for his performance, arranging the puffy, lace-lined pants he wore that barely went to his mid-thigh. Roderich took a steadying breath, nodding over to the beta operating the curtains. Silently inhaling, Roderich began crooning the song. 

“The dress is Chanel, the shoes YSL, the bag is Dior, Agent Provocateur,” The omega shot the crowd a sultry smile, stroking a hand up his thigh as he stood, walking down the stage to caress the pole with a hand. Pressing his body up against it, Roderich continued on, “My address today, LA by the way, above Sunset Strip, the hills all the way, my rings are by Webster, they makes their heads twirl,” Spinning around the pole, Roderich used it to flip head over heels, landing nimbly on his feet. “They all say "Darling, what did you do for those pearls?" 

Roderich gave an innocently shocked look. “ _ What? _ I am a  _ Good Boy _ .” He used his arm and leg strength to climb up the pole before clenching onto it with his legs and tilting backwards to gaze at the crowd, a mischievous grin on his face, “BH I adore, Rode-O l'amore, Breakfast Polo Lounge, then poolside for sure,” He slid down the pole to turn and give his butt a coy little shake before rubbing his crotch up against the metal slowly while tilting his head back and moaning, feeling heat further flush his cheeks.

Roderich scented the air, the thick smell of alpha musky and strong in his nose. Most he found were unpleasant, but some were thick and smooth, making him pant while simultaneously want to search out an alpha, especially the one that smelled like bread and a fire in winter, warm and smoky with a sharp, subtle nip. The omega struggled for a moment before continuing the song. 

“The Chateau for cocktails, the Courtyard at nine, Dan Tana's for dinner, the Helen's divine.” Roderich nearly stumbled, able to pull it off as rubbing his back against the pole and hanging onto the pole with a hand over his head, giving the crowd a smile Francis had deemed ‘sexy’. “You know I have found, the word's gone around, they all say my feet never, DO touch the Ground,” Roderich once more lifted himself up, spinning around the pole delicately to give the audience a mock-stunned look. 

“ _ What? _ ” He landed on his toes softly, strutting down the stage, searching for- there it was! Red eyes and an aroused, devilish smirk. Gilbert gave the omega an encouraging look, leaning forward in his seat. Roderich sang out while both sets of twins joined him on stage for the end of number, all of them moving in time. “I am a  _ Good Boy! _ ”

As one, the five dancers tore off their pants while their backs were to the audience, leaving them only in their lacy underwear that left little to the imagination. Alphas, betas, and a few omegas wolf-whistled from their seats, throwing cash on the stage for the dancers, some even able to reach far enough to tuck into the omega’s underwear. Pivoting on their left foot, all of the omegas bent at the waist to coyly pick up a few of the dollars, never letting their eyes leave the members of the audience. Roderich never took his eyes off of Gilbert, throwing a flirtatious smirk at the alpha while fanning himself with the money he was clutching in one long-fingered hand. Nearly drawling the last line, his lips caressed each word as they left his mouth. “I am a  _ Good Boy! _ ”

Red swept across Roderich’s vision as the crimson curtains closed and stagehands scurried to sweep up the money and change the props on the stage. The omega could do nothing but shake as he felt the waves of heat intensify and slick seep from his hole. Alfred slapped him on the back, Roderich jolting with a whine, suddenly very aware of how silent it had become and all of the eyes that were on him.

“Aww fuck, you’re going into heat, aren’t you?” Alfred swore, trying to usher Roderich into the back, but the Austrian nimbly dodged away, running. 

Afraid, all Roderich wanted was  _ alpha _ , someone who would take care of him. Hearing thundering footsteps behind him, Roderich ran faster, only to trip and catch himself on his hands and knees, yelping as the floor tore at his skin, leaving angry red skid marks on his skin. Whimpering, Roderich crawled into a corner, his mind more feral than it had been in years. Seeing someone come towards him, the omega ducked down, hissing as they saw him. 

Alfred swore a quiet blue streak, urging Matthew to get Francis. The beta tutted. “Now what happened, mon chere?” Roderich hissed. “Ah, I see.” The Frenchman tried to inch closer to inspect the omega’s scrapes, jumping back as Roderich nearly clawed him. “Roderich . . . tell maman what you want, s’il vous plait?” 

Roderich mulled it over before growling, “ _ Alpha _ ,” then receding further into his corner. Francis hummed, directing Alfred to stay with the distressed omega while he got the Austrian his ‘alpha’. Silently he went to the Prussian’s table, taking a seat beside him.

“Mon ami, I need your help with something. Roderich took a little tumble backstage- nothing too serious,” Francis rapidly tacked on as Gilbert’s expression became concerned, “but he is asking for his alpha. Assuming that means you, Gilbert, would you help us get him out of here?”

Gilbert was stunned by the information, his quick and awesome mind analyzing it. “ . . . There’s something you haven’t told me, bro-ha. What is it?” Francis glanced around furtively before whispering. 

“Angel’s gone into heat.” Gilbert would have spat out his drink, had his bottle of beer not been already empty from watching the omega’s performance. Without thinking, the alpha replied.

“Of course I’ll help, I’m so awesome, of course Angel-kins needs me!” He quickly grabbed Francis’ arm, pulling him out of his chair and pushing him on ahead of him. “Lead the way to my omega, kesese.” The alpha let out a single burst of nervous laughter leave him, worried about the omega and him having gone into heat. While backstage, Francis quietly talked to him.

“His real name is Roderich, and he’s a college student at a nearby university, though he’s graduating next year. Normally I wouldn’t be telling you this before you signed a contract, mon ami, but his are coming in soon enough, and I know you want to sign with him, and he’s accepting to the idea. Just don’t let too many of the beans spill, oui?” Gilbert agreed.

“Oui.” Gilbert nearly staggered as the scent of in-heat omega hit him like a brick, his instincts immediately demanding that he capture, carry away, and fuck the little omega in private. Reining it in, the alpha carefully breathed through his mouth to lessen the effects as he approached. Seeing the distress ‘Roderich’ was in, he squatted down, perching on his heels and holding his hands to show they were empty and unthreatening. He spoke calmly, reaching out carefully. 

“Hey Roderich, it is Roderich, ja?” Violet eyes were on him the moment he came within the omega’s sight, one part of the omega wanting to present his chest and neck submissively and roll over for the alpha, another half wanted to his at him as well. Roderich stuttered out.

“J-jo, it is.” Gilbert smiled. 

“There we go, that wasn’t so bad. Do you think you could come towards me? I can drive you home, where it’s awesomely safe-feeling right now, I bet?” The omega gave a minute nod, coming forward, whimpering as a strong wave of heat hit him.

“A-alpha,  _ b-bitte! _ ” Gilbert bit back a groan, picking up the omega as Roderich latched onto the alpha, needily nuzzling his jaw and neck for attention. Sedately he held onto the omega as he was handed neosporin and bandages to put on Roderich’s knees and arms after cleaning off the blood with some napkins. Francis then followed them to Gilbert’s car when the Prussian got up and walked away with the stressed omega, the alpha shooting him a look to come along. As much as Gilbert wanted to have sex with Roderich, he didn’t want it while the omega was half-crazed with lust. Putting Roderich in the back, Francis sat with the omega while Gilbert slid into the driver’s seat, listening to his long-time friend’s directions on how to get to Roderich’s place, the two carrying him up the stairs, the omega trying to leave a line of hickies up Gilbert’s neck the entire time. Eventually they got him into his heat room, it smelling of air-freshener from when it had been cleaned after Roderich’s last heat, though it was old and semi-stale. 

Francis ended up having to force Gilbert to leave, making sure that Roderich had enough bottled water and high-protein bars to last him until he felt he could get out, leaving rapidly himself when he saw the omega begin taking off his underwear to put a lubed-up toy in his hole, unsure he would be able to resist the siren song of an omega’s scent either. Quietly Francis locked up, going back to the club. The show must go on, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~COMMENT AND SUBSCRIBE, BITTE~~  
> I LOVE ME SOME COMMENTS~!

**Author's Note:**

> Review please. Comments and input, as long as constructive, are always appreciated.


End file.
